


Moony's Lover and Hyacinth's British Laddie

by cr1yinginthesh0w3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, and a werewolf, and remus is still a wizard, because i cant write anything else, because i cant write wolfstar, because it makes me too emotional, but there is mention of past wolfstar, omg also theyre all happy, plot device?, read to find out asf, remus and female oc, sorry - Freeform, texting au, without crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr1yinginthesh0w3r/pseuds/cr1yinginthesh0w3r
Summary: Remus Lupin accidentally texts the wrong number and gets connected to a girl in California.This fic was /heavily/ inspired by Text Talk by merlywhirls, I would really recommend reading it!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Month 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> Italics is Remus  
> Bold is Hyacinth

Month 1  
Start Date:  January 5th, 2020

* * *

Day 1

**?:**   
_frank don't leave me here!_

_mary is being weird and I_ _need to finish this project._

**who?**

**?:**   
_what are you on about frank?_

_oh, sorry. wrong number!_

**oh, ok. hope you get mary** **off your back :)**

 **?:**  
 _thanks and goodbye random_ _stranger :)_

 **bye :)** ****

* * *

Day 2

**?:**  
 _So, random stranger. i am in_ _quite the predicament_

**and what is it?**

**?:**   
_basically, mary asked me out_

**and...**

**?:**   
_and i do not like her_

**well, tell her. be like: hey mary im** **sorry, i really really appreciate it,  
** **but i just dont see you the same way.** **hope you have a good day :)**

**?:**   
_with the smiley face?_

**well, if its over text, yes, but please** **dont let her down over text.  
** **girls dont like that, in my experience**

**?:**   
_have you let a girl down over text?_

**no, but my friends have been let** **down over text. having to comfort** **them  
is not fun. so, if youre not trying ** **to spare her feelings, for her friends**

**?:**   
_i feel bad rejecting her_

**yeah, but you cant go out with her** **just because you feel bad.**

**?:**   
_but i feel bad_

**then go on one date and just tell her** **its not going to work out**

 **?:**  
 _no, that makes me feel worse because_ _then im giving her false hope_

 **then just deny the request. do you not** **have any friends to ask?**

**?:**   
_no, i do, but theyre hopeless with girls_

**and youre not?**

**?:**   
_and /youre/ not?_

**no, im not actually. but go tell mary!**   
  


****

 **julia(n) roberts:**  
who do u keep texting?

**nobody**

**tori:**  
i bet its that person who got the  
number wrong

**no**

**tori:**  
really?

**really**

**tori:**  
really?

 **fine tori, yes, it is. but they texted me** **first, asking about girl troubles**

 **tori:**  
and u helped????

**of course**

**tori:**  
cinth, youre gonna get murdered

 **calm down they dont even know** **anything about me, except for the  
fact im good with girls ;)**

 **tori:**  
god youre incredulous

 **julia(n) roberts** **:**  
ay! shes speaking the truth

 **thank you julian! putting some respect** **on my name, i get /all/ the hoes!**

 **tori:**  
fine, i cant argue with that  
  


****

**  
howd it go with mary?**

**?:**   
_not... good_

**what happened?**

**?:**   
_she started crying in the halls_

**oh...**

**?:**   
_yeah, gtg_

**bye :)**

**?:**   
_bye :)_

* * *

Day 4

**?:**   
_So, whats your story?_

**my story?**

**?:**   
_yeah, y'know a little about u_

**a little about me? im some stranger** **from seemingly far away.  
and so are u ** **how do i know youre not gonna kill me?**

**?:**   
_i /swear/ i wont_

**how can i be sure of that?**

**?:**   
_im not a murderer!_

**im not sure if i believe you!**

**?:**  
 _i told you i couldnt let a girl down because_ _i feel too bad, you think id kill ya?_

**fair point. well im in america**

**?:**   
_really? england_

**wow, ive always wanted to go, one** **of my friends is currently in  
England ** **for boarding school**

**?:**   
_really?_

**yeah**

**?:**  
 _i also go to boarding school, but in_ _scotland, so i guess im currently in scotland_

**very cool.**

**?:**   
_so, do i get a name?_

**no**

**?:**   
_is that what your mum calls you?_

_tell her its very beautiful_

**LMFAOOOOO**   
  


****

 **padsy wadsy:**  
youre blushing, who are you texting

_shut up! i am not!_

**padsy wadsy:**  
yes you are

_shut up_   
  


****

**but she does call me button**

**?:**   
_/button?/_

**yes, button, because of my button** **nose**

 **?:**  
 _hm, and you are a boy? girl? anything_ _between? neither?_

**she/they :)**

**you?**

**?:**   
_he/him :)_

**very cool! although mom always says** **not to talk to random  
men on the ** **internet :/**

 **?:**  
 _well, she must be wrong sometimes,_ _because i am having a splendid time_

**/splendid?/**

**what a word**

**?:**   
_yes, splendid_

**so, do i get a name?**

**?:**  
 _well, button, i suppose you can call_ _me moony, its what my friends call me_

**why?**

**?:**   
_no reason in particular_

**oh, well i like it :)**

**moony:**  
 _wait, if youre in america shouldnt you_ _be in class?_

 **i am, biomanufacturing. doesn't mean** **shit if im on my phone rn**

**moony:**   
_improper of a demigirl to swear!_

**terminology!!!!**

**makes me happy!!!!!**

**:D**

**moony:**   
_what a lovely smile you have_

**why thank you.**   
  


****

 **julia(n) roberts** **:**  
put ur phone down, hes actually talking abt smthing important

**fine /mom/**

**julia(n) roberts** **:**  
shut up  
  


****

 **Moony:**  
of course :)

also what exactly is biomanufacturing?  
  
  


button?  
  
  


 **sorry! dr was saying something** **actually important**

 **moony:**  
dr?

 **he has a phd, very adamant on** **us calling him dr instead of teacher**

 **moony:**  
oh  
  


****

_whats a phd?_

**padsy wadsy:**  
i dont know

why?

_no reason_

**padsy wadsy:**  
ok then

 _just looked it up, i think its_ _a college degree????_

 **padsy wadsy:**  
ok, i dont care

_whatever_   
  


****

 **biomanufacturing is like a lab** **class, its a science class**

**moony:**   
_oh, cool_

**what science class do you take**

**moony:**   
_chemistry?_

**why the question mark**

**moony:**   
_mistake, not a question._

**ok then...**

**i took chem last year, also biotech**

**moony:**   
_two science classes?_

**yeah, part of a science program**

**moony:**   
_ohhhh so youre smart_

**i guess, but my grades dont reflect it**

**moony:**  
 _well then you should be paying attention_ _in class instead of texting  
random _ _people who accidentally text you!_

**if u insist**

**bye moony :)**

**moony:**   
_bye button :)_

* * *

Day 7

**did u get 7e^x + 7e^7x for eight?**

**julian?**

**oh shit, sorry**

**moony:**   
_cheating are we?_

**no! how dare you accuse me of doing such** **activities! im texting  
after class ** **i just had my pre calc test, think i bombed it**

 **moony:**  
 _cmon button, you couldnt have done_ _that bad_

 **oh i assure you i could have also sorry** **for waking you up :(**

 **moony:**  
 _you, my friend, did not wake me up. i am_ _getting wasted rn_

 **sounds oh so very fun, doing that** **tomorrow myself**

**moony:**   
_who is this?_

_sorry. that was my friend. please ignore_ _him_

 **havent told your friends about** **me?????? I am quite offended!**

**moony:**   
_youve told yours about me?_

**no**

**kind of**

**well they figured it out**

**and now they wont stop teasing me**   
**about it**

**moony:**   
_oh i reckon ill never live this down_

_if he isnt too hammered to forget this_

**maybe ill get drunk with you, just** **finished classes and im heading  
home ** **rn. not very exciting**

**moony:**   
_going homes not exciting?_

**eh, not really, although get to** **see our cat**

**moony:**   
_cat? whats its name?_

**his names miso, hes a little shit though**

**moony:**   
_most cats are_

**fuck gtg, moms asking who im texting** **bye, have fun getting plastered!**

**moony:**   
_you too!_

**thanks!**   
  


****

**vi have nbee busted moonsie pie**

**moony:**   
_moonsie pie?_

**YES.**

**mum walked into my romo whifle** **i was dancing baround ot really loud  
** **music and had the bottle fo vodka** **in my hands**

**moony:**   
_oh no_

**zexactly! she sarid sshes ncot mad,** **just dissapointed. and we all** **know  
what thatnmeans**

**moony:**   
_shes actually mad_

**YES!!!!**

**hok goodnight moonsie woonsie. si** **hope yyou have a good slepe**  
 **will talk to yaou tomorrow :)**

**moony:**   
_goodnight button_

_i hope you also have a good_ _sleep :)_  
  


****

 **padsy wadsy:**  
seriously who do you keep texting?

_nobody_

**padsy wadsy:**  
who was that? Who is button?

_nobody_

**padsy wadsy:**  
fine, be like that

not like we were best friends or anything

_you are so dramatic sirius_

**padsy wadsy:**  
no, youre just being a shit

_fuck off <3_

* * *

Day 8

**I hath woken up and I do believe its** **around three there**

**moony:**   
_yep, how are you?_

**fine, i got busted last night**

**moony:**   
_i know_

**you know?**

**moony:**   
_scroll up_

**oh god**

**moony:**   
_it wasnt anything bad_   
  
  


**oh, youre right, thank god**

**moony:**   
_so, what kind of music do you listen_   
_to?_

**um, lots of things. mostly eighties classic rock** **and synth pop. mostly why my  
mom ** **got mad last night. yes, the whole vodka** **thing, but mostly the music**

**moony:**   
_the music?_

**yeah, it, well, she doesnt like the** **music i listen to, to put it best**

**moony:**   
_why?_

**well, this is going to be very** **straightforward for a stranger,** **but, it reminds  
her of my dad**

**moony:**   
_and thats a bad thing because..._

**because he was abusive, and all that** **shit, and weve been living without**  
 **him for two years and she just doesnt** **like him**

**moony:**   
_oh_

**yeah, sorry**

**moony:**  
 _no, dont be. but sorry, about your_ _dad_

**dont be.**

**just have a weird emotional** **attachment to him**

 **moony:**  
 _glad to know the girl ive been speaking_ _with has daddy issues_

 _say, by any chance are you into one of_ _your professors?_

**/ha ha/**

**no, i am not**

**i was, but not anymore**

**moony:**   
_YOU WERE!?_

**yes...**

**my BT teacher, sophomore year**

**no further questions**

**moony:**   
_was he hot at least?_

**yes**

**moony:**   
_what year are you in now?_

**senior, so just turned 17**

**moony:**  
 _just turned? i thought you turn 18_ _in your last year?_

 **most people, i was born late, in** **october**

**moony:**   
_oh really? what day?_

**19**

**whens urs?**

**moony:**   
_march 10_

**how old are you?**

**moony:**   
_turning 18_

**oh so were the same age, same** **year and shit**

**moony:**   
_yeah_

**cool, gotta get to class. see** **ya moonsie :)**

**moony:**   
_see ya button :)_   
  


****  
  


 **padsy wadsy:**  
WHOS BUTTON TELL ME TELL ME

_fine, shes this girl ive been talking to_

_remember when i thought i texted frank_ _but it was a wrong number?_

_it was her_

**padsy wadsy:**  
ohhhhhhhhhhh, so moonsies got a girlfriend

_shut up sirius i do not_

**padsy wadsy:**  
mhm, i /am/ kind of hurt though

_i hate you_

_we tried it, it sadly didnt work, now_ _we dont speak of it_

 **padsy wadsy:**  
sadly?

_yes sadly, youre_

_oh god i hate showing emotion_

_like a good guy, and i was lucky to date you_

**padsy wadsy:**  
oh god i also hated that oh god

_yeah..._

* * *

Day 10

**this is DEFINITELY too straightforward** **for a stranger /but/ i have  
nobody to tell**

**moony:**   
_ok ok, give me some precedent_

**it is... sexual**

**moony:**  
 _meaning you are going to say something_ _sexual to /me/ because, if so i  
would _ _like to kindly decline_

**no**

**i am going to say my thing now**

**i just had sex moonsickles**

**moony:**   
_moonsickles?_

**yes, moonsickles**

**and it was great**

**moony:**   
_really?_

**yes! and she was /so/ beautiful**

**moony:**   
_she?_

**oh no**   
****

**are you a bigot? didnt peg you for one** **cause the whole demigirl thing**

**moony:**   
_oh, no im not a bigot. just, youre gay?_

**no, bi, you? if youd like to answer**

**that was straightforward as well**

**moony:**   
_its fine, i too am bi_

**bi solidarity!**

**moony:**   
_exactly button!_

* * *

Day 11

**moony!**

**moony:**   
_button!_

**guess what!**

**moony:**   
_what!_

**my sister got me a monster!**

**moony:**   
_a monster?!?!_

_what kind of monster?_

**the normal one. green.**

**moony:**   
_green monster?_

_what are you on about?_

**the drink...**

**monster energy drink...**

**moony:**   
_oh_

**did you think i mean an actual** **monster?**

**moony:**   
_maybe_

**NFOSNSOJDNF WHAT WOULD THAT EVEN BE**

**WHATS A REAL MONSTER????**

_IDK_

**she also got me new eyeliner!!!**

**moony:**   
_hm..._

**"hm..." what?**

**moony:**  
 _just trying to decipher what kind of_ _girl you are based off of this new found_  
 _information, i think i have an idea,_ _though, monster energy, eyeliner, bi_

**ill just tell u. alt bi girl, thats what i am**

**moony:**   
_got the dyed hair and all?_

**bubblegum pink hair indigo bangs** **and front strips, thinking of changing**  
 **that to green though**

**moony:**   
_youve got the bright pink hair?_

**yeah i do. now you have to tell me** **what kind of guy you are**

**moony:**   
_uhhhh, scrawny, lanky white boy ????_

**mmmm, many say that's my type**   
  


****

 **jameson:**  
why are you blushing so hard?

_i am not_

**padsy wadsy:**  
i reckon hes texting button

 **jameson:**  
button?

_nobody_

**padsy wadsy:**  
this girl hes been texting, wrong number girl

 **pete:**  
You're talking to a stranger?

_maybe..._

**padsy wadsy:**  
moonys whipped for a stranger

_am not shut up_   
  


****

**did i scare you off?**

**moony:**  
no, sorry friends texted me

 **oh, and they're more important? I** **am feeling so incredibly disappointed**  
 **and heart broken**

**moony:**   
_im rolling my eyes rn_

**good, you should be, but ive got to go**

**bye moonz!!!**

**moony:**   
_bye button :)_

* * *

Day 12

**moony:**   
_hey button, i had a question_

_button?_

**moony:**   
_you ok?_   
  
  
  


**moony:**   
_you there?_

* * *

Day 15

_boys i think i might have been_ _ghosted. its been three days and she_  
 _never answered_

 **padsy wadsy:**  
lets take a moment for our fallen solider

fs in the chat

 **jameson:**  
f

 **padsy wadsy:**  
f

 **pete:**  
F

_thank you boys_

* * *

Day 20

**'button is typing...'**   
  


****

_i reckon she hates me  
_

_what do you think i did?_

**padsy wadsy:  
** i dont think you did anything

maybe shes jsut an ass

_she doesnt seem like it_

**padsy wadsy:**  
how do you know?

_because ive been talking with her_

**padsy wadsy:**  
and its been a week since she last did so

_i suppose_

* * *

Day 28

_should i text her again?_

**padsy wadsy:**  
no. its been two weeks, dont text her again

 **jameson:**  
yup

_ok_

**padsy wadsy:**  
cheer up mate

_nah_   
  


****

**hey. sorry.**

**moony:**   
_hey_

**youre upset**

**moony:**   
_no, its fine_

**youre upset, im really sorry** **moony**

**moony:**   
_just, why?_

**um, long story**

**moony:**   
_well, im here to listen_

**um, basically depression happened** **and a lot of fighting and a lot of  
crying ** **and a lot of hospitilization**

**moony:**   
_oh shit_

_im sorry_

_you were hospitalized?_

**um, yeah, suicide attempt**

**moony:**   
_oh im sorry, really_

**you dont have to be. not the first time** **its happened**

**moony:**   
_im always here to talk._

**thank you :)**

**oh, and what was your question?**

**moony:**  
 _well, actually it was why do you talk to me,_ _not that i mind it at all, but like you have_  
 _other friends right? so why share things_ _like ur sister getting u a monster or u_  
 _getting fucked by a beautiful girl with me,_ _not them?_

**ummmm. idk**

**i share things with them too, granted not the** **fucking a girl thing, i am not  
officially out ** **to essentially anyone but /you/ (and i guess the  
girl i ** **fucked and a couple friends) so, feel special. also were** **friends**  
 **right** **? if not i would feel extremely stupid**

 **moony:**  
 _no, we are. and wow i do feel special. is_ _it like a homophobic thing, scared they_  
 _wont like you?_

 **no actually, sisters been out for five years** **and i live in a very leftist state, just feel**  
 **weird announcing to people my sexuality,** **straight ppl dont announce their**  
 **straigtness**

 **with the gender thing i do feel more** **uncomfortable announcing that, there**  
 **are some people im scared of. dk what** **theyd do. might get hate crimed, and**  
 **i dont want that**

**moony:**   
_valid point_

**are u out?**

**moony:**   
_um, to my friends, and my mum_

**so, do i feel special? or do you** **have 80 friends?**

 **moony:**  
 _i have three friends, so you feel_ _special_

**three? only?**

**moony:**   
_yes, no need to make fun_

**no, its just you seem like a fun person,** **surprised you dont have more**

 **moony:**  
 _well i guess technically i have more than_ _three, but those are the main ones_

**hm. interesting**

**moony:**   
_how many friends you got?_

**like in my friend group theres five. i do** **have like ten other close friends that**  
 **arent in my friend group, and then just** **other people, too many to count.**

**moony:**   
_wow ms. popular_

**im just well liked by people, for the** **most part. not the kid i punched**

**moony:**   
_you punched someone???????_

**yes. he was being an ass to my friend.** **nobody hurts my best friend without** **getting  
a swift punch to the cheek, ** **jaw, or nose**

**moony:**   
_and which one did this happen to be?_

**nose, broke it. i got two weeks of** **detention, worth it. i hate that kid. hes**  
 **like right wing, like he would hate crime** **me for being nb**

**moony:**   
_seems as though he did deserve it_

**he 100% did. he was being a 'right git' as** **you brits might say**

 **INFOUBFSNDJN I AM CRYING RN IM SO** **FUCKING FUNNY MOONY**

**moony:**   
_/ha ha/_

**uh oh**

**moony:**   
_uh oh what?_

**uh oh i have to go outside in the** **real world**

**moony:**   
_do you... not... do that... every day?_

**no, no, i do, but at school. not with** **old creepy men who like to stare at me**  
 **because i dont wear a bra and dress** **alternative, so then they get all weird and**  
 **sometimes they like to catcall me or** **FOLLOW me**

 **ive been followed moonshine, followed.** **it was super scary. at nighttime too. and i**  
 **was by myself**

**moony:**   
_oh wow. never realized it was that_ _bad_

**it is. i mean the only reason i got my** **license was because i couldnt walk home**  
 **anymore since i was getting catcalled** **on the daily. it was scary**

 **moony:**  
 _sounds like it. and this may be too forward,_ _but if youd like someone to call on this_  
 _adventure to the outside world, you may_ _call me, so potential kidnappers will know_  
 _someone knows where you are, even if i dont._ _we can just pretend_

**really? isnt it like midnight there?**

**moony:**  
 _yes, but i dont think ill wake up my friends,_ _maybe i will idk, but ill call you :)_

 **ok :** **)**

* * *

**[Incoming Call: moony]**

**"Hi, can you hear me ok?"**

_"Um, yeah, I can, hello."_

**"Wow."**

_"What?"_

**"I just- your voice is much deeper than I thought it would be."**

_"And your voice is very... cute."_

**"Really?"**

_"Yes."_

**"Well, that's very nice."**

_"So, where are you going?"_

**"I'm going to the grocery store to pick up milk and lemons and powdered sugar."**

_"What an obscure list."_

**"I am baking a lemon cake."**

_"An alt bi girl who bakes? I think I'm swooning."_

**"Shut up."**

_"Are you any good, at baking that is."_

**"I sell cakes, so I would hope so."**

_"You sell cakes?"_

**"Yes. That's how I make money."**

_"Oh my god. I am trying to contain my excitement here. Promise if we ever meet I get to try some of your cake- wait, sorry, that's rude. To ask you to make a cake for some random bloke."_

**"No, no, if we ever do meet I will most definitely make a cake or cookies. People love my cookies?"**

_"Do you walk around, handing them out?"_

**"Actually, yes. I bake cookies and I bring them to school and let people take them if they want."**

_"Oh my god really? I think you're an angel."_

**"And I think you're giving me too much credit."**

_"No, I don't think so."_

**"Ok then, well, what are you currently doing."**

" _Sitting in bed, talking to you._ "

**"Oh, yeah, I forgot it's midnight."**

" _Yep._ "

**"Oh god, maybe I should start staring back at the men. No, that would just make them think I'm into them right? You're a guy, tell me."**

" _I am not some creep that stares at alt girls who don't wear bras so, I couldn't tell you._ "

**"Gonna stick on the bra fact? I should not have told you."**

" _Eh, probably not, maybe, oh, shit-_ "

"Who are you talking to so late at night? Oh is this button. Hello!"

" _Oh god._ "

"Does he call you darling?"

**"Darling? Do you call people darling?"  
**

"Wow, her- I'm sorry, button- your voice is very sweet and very American."

**"Thank you? But Moony answer my question, do you call people darling?"**

" _Maybe... sometimes._ "

**"Oh my god! Oh- I just got a whistle from an old man, can't tell if that's because I'm on the phone, because I'm wearing a skirt, the whole bra thing, because I'm a girl, or maybe it's all of them."**

" _I'm gonna say it was all of them._ "

"What's going on?"

"Remus is on the phone."

" **Remus?** "

" _Sirius!_ "

**"Serious? What's going on there?"**

"Hi, James here. Basically, Sirius, who is named after the star, not the emotion, took Remus's phone."

**"I'm sorry, _Remus?_ Is that Moony?"**

"Oh... were you two not on a first-name basis."

_"No. Usually, when you meet someone through a wrong text, and they live across the globe, you don't tell them your first name."_

**"I think I'm going to go now."**

_"Makes sense, goodbye."_

**"Bye."**

* * *

Day 21

**i talked to him**

**tori:  
** you talked to him?!?!!?!!?!?!

**yes**

**tori:  
** like real? like voices?

**yes**

**tori:  
** howd it go

**weird**

**tori:  
** weird?

 **well the first part was normal, and then his** **friends woke up. and then it became a  
bit weird. and i found out his first name. and then yeah. it was weird.**

 **tori:  
** so, are you going to be all weird with british boy now? because i like british  
boy from what ive heard :(

 **no im not going to be tori, god,** **i just hope** **he wont be all weird. idk tori.**

**im kind of freaking out**

**tori:  
** he wont babes, he wont

**ur sure?**

**tori:  
** im sure, calm down

**ok, ok, yeah. itll be fine**

* * *

Day 23

**Hey**

**moony:  
** _oh wow, the caps_

 **Yeah, on my laptop. Caps is sadly on** **here cause I have to do school stuff**  
 **and also writing**

 **moony:  
** _is writing not part of school stuff?_

 **No, I also write stories in my** **free time**

 **moony:  
** _how cool could you be_

**Shut up**

**moony:  
** _im not kidding! but, about the call_

**Yes, about that**

**moony:  
** _so i have a question_

**You want to know my name**

**moony:  
** _yes, since you know mine i just thought_

**Yeah, ok, my name is Hyacinth**

**moony:  
** _hyacinth. that's a pretty name. do you know what_ _the flower symbolizes?_

 **No, but I have a feeling you're gonna** **tell me**

 **moony:  
** _bingo_

_hyacinths are a symbol of commitment and beauty_

**Wow, thank you garden boy**

**moony:  
** _garden boy?_

 **Yes, now I've been thinking about** **something**

 **moony:  
** _what is it?_

**Your name is just /wolf/**

**Literally what**

**?????????????????**

**moony:  
** _dont ask me ask my parents_

_my dads name is also just /wolf/_

**Hello, i am wolf, and this is my father, wolf**

**moony:  
** _its worse when u hear our last name_

_**No, tell me it's not just wolf** _

**moony:  
** _its lupin_

 **_Hi, I'm wolf wolf, and this is my_ ** **_father, wolf wolf_ **

**moony:  
** _yeah, basically_

**Wow, how amazing**

**moony:  
** _i know, my parents try their hardest_

_also like sorry abt the call, that was weird_

_i mean my friends, theyre weird_

_super weird_

_sorry_

**Dont be, my friends are also /very/ weird**

**moony:  
** _well, good to know_

**Also my last name is West**

**Hycainth West**

_very nice name :)_

**:)**

* * *

Day 25

***sigh* sex with men is always /so/** **disappointing**

 **moony:  
** _this was extremely out of pocket, but_  
 _also extremely entertaining_

**FNSONFOUNEORFJNS**

**im right though, all of the ones in my** **experience, sadly.**

 **moony:  
** _well, youve never met me_

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!**

**HOW /NAUGHTY/**

**moony:  
** _;)_

**PLSSSSSSSSS**   
  


****

**boys, i think he just made an advance**   
**on me**

**julia(n) Roberts:  
** what did he say?

**[Attatchment: 1 image]**

**julia(n) Roberts:  
** oh shit

maybe cinthie

idk

**thats not helping julian, tyler?**

**lil froggy ty ty:  
** idk, maybe

**u gyus r useless**

**sorry *guys are useless**

**julia(n) Roberts:  
** love u too <3

****

_i just got a detention_

**hold on, brushing my hair. i have a kink**

_what?????_

**OH GOD I MEANT A KINK IN MY HAIR**

**I DO NOT HAVE A HAIR BRUSHING KINK**

**IM SO SORRY**

_HAHAHAHAHHAHHAH_   
  
  


**ok, ive successfully got the kink out**

**whatd you get detention for?**

_basically switching uniforms for a  
different house_

**wait wait wait wait wait UNIFORMS???**

**HOUSES?????????????????????????**

**???????????????????????????????**

_/yes/_

**OH MY GOODNESS SO THIS IS LIKE PREPPY** **FANCY BOARDING SCHOOL**

_uh, i guess_

**wait isnt it like five in the morning there?**

_yes, we were up early, pranking the other house_

**what are the houses, im curious**

_theres gryffindor, ravenclaw, slytherin,_ _and hufflepuff_

**IU AMNLAUGHING SO HASRD RN**

**WHAT**

**WHONCAME UP WITH THAT**

_the four founders of the school_

**ive calmed myself**

**so, are you in detention rn, or like later?**

_oh god minnie wouldnt watch the four_ _of us at 5 am, shes too tired for that_  
 _im just up from the prank_

**minnie?**

_one of my professors, McGonagall_

**hm, what a fun name, but ive gtg, going** **to a party!!!!!**

_how very exciting, dont drink and drive!_

**oh i dont, im not driving. im being** **responsible** **since i will be getting  
high there**

_nice_

**yep, bye mooncakes :)**

****_bye button :)_

* * *

Day 26

**getting stoned was fun as ever**

_detention was not fun, had to scrub_ _trophies_

 **i only had detention the one time,** **and it was just me talking with** **my  
chem teacher, cool dude**

_wow, sounds nice_

**yeah, all my teachers like me,** **except my fresh teacher. that woman  
** **is scary as fuck**

_you know french?_

**no. sadly. its my moms side of the family's** **first language and so me and my  
sister ** **took it, and me, being the family** **disappointment failed French last  
year, so ** **here we are**

_is that why she doesnt like you_

**my mom?????**

_NO UR FRENCH TEACHER FNSMLNFIE_

**OH LMFAOOOOOAODNOMD**

**yes, but she also really likes me, idk** **shes weird and scary**

_wow, glad i never have to meet her_

**she also does yoga. but my french 1 teacher,** **whole different kind of  
nutcase**

_i have a professor like that_

**what do they teach?**

_oh, um, english_

**english teachers can be scary. when** **theyre yelling at you to read**

_they /yell/ at you?_

**once, yes. i hate reading**

_why????_

**many reasons, but the two biggest are** **my adhd and my aphantasia**

_aphantasia?_

**basically i cant form mental pictures** **so when im reading something its hard for**  
 **me to imagine scenes and stuff**

_oh that sounds like it sucks ass_

**do you like reading?**

_yeah_

**whats your favorite book?**

_theres quite a few, but probably the_ _book theif, or anything by ruta sepetys_

**oh! i read a book by her, salt to sea**

**i did enjoy that one**

**although i read it in eighth grade so,** **i dont really trust my eighth grade self**

_well, it is a good book_

**good to know eighth grade me was** **right about one thing, everything else** **was  
very... weird.**

_everything else?_

**yes, remus, /everything/**

_we using actual first names, hyacinth?_

**just for emphasis :)**

_ah, emphasis. very important_   
  


**exactly**


	2. Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Mentions of su*cide

Month 2  
Start Date:  February 2nd, 2020

* * *

Day 32

**i will not be texting you for at  
least a ** **month moonstreams**

 **pirate moony:  
** why

**i am going to the ~psych ward~**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh my god really?_

**yeah...**

**pirate moony:  
** _what for?_

**i did attempt again...**

**lolz :p**

**pirate moony:  
** _NO THIS IS NOT A 'lolz :p' MOMENT!_

**watch me! lolz :p**

**pirate moony:  
** _damn, well have fun, bye button :)_

**bye moonstream :)**

****

_shes in the psych ward guys_

**pete:  
** Who?

 **padsy wadsy:  
** moony's lover <333333

_shes not my lover_

**padsy wadsy:  
** youre in love with her

_no im not_

**jameson:  
** kinda seems like you are

 _so were gonna ignore the fact shes_ _in the phsych ward_

 **padsy wadsy:  
** whatever thats boring

 **pete:  
** How do you guys even know hes in love with her

 **padsy wadsy:  
** you shoulda heard them talking

 _how much of that conversation did you_ _hear sirius?_

 **padsy wadsy:  
** 'i think youre really an angel'

_thats completely out of context_

_i fucking hate you_

**padsy wadsy:  
** im going to tell your lover u swore at me

_shes heard me swear_

**padsy wadsy:  
** *gasp*

_and stop calling her my lover_

**padsy wadsy:  
** what do you suppose she looks like?

 _idk alt bi girl, you heard that much. also likes_ _eyeliner and has bright pink  
hair and purple bangs_

 **padsy wadsy:  
** so... basically me but a girl? without the colored hair, although im thinking  
about it

_shes actually a demigirl_

**padsy wadsy:  
** oh, sick

 **jameson:  
** cool

 **pete:  
** A what?

 **padsy wadsy:  
** button goes by she/they pronouns

 **pete:  
** Oh

 **padsy wadsy:  
** you got an issue wormy? 'cause ill beat the shit out of you 

**pete:  
** God no!

 **padsy wadsy:  
** good. 

_boys, how am i going to do this?_

_f_ _or a month?_

 **padsy wadsy:  
** man, youre so whipped moonlight

_shut up. i like talking to her_

* * *

Day 34

_ughhhh. i hope ur having a good time_

_because i am suffering here_

****

_button, take ur meds! -ur nurse  
[presumably]_

**** _  
_

_i wish you werent depressed_

_i like talking to you_

_why do u have to be suicidal, god_

_*sigh*_

_so selfish_

****

_AHHHHHHHH_

_its only been like nine hours_

_maybe i should talk to my real friends_

_NOT THAT YOURE NOT A REAL FRIEND_

_I JUST MEANT LIKE MY REAL LIFE FRIENDS_

_AND YOURE NOT LIKE IN REAL LIFE_

_OH GOD IM JUST MAKING THIS WORSE_

_please ignore my idiocy when you read these_

_i hope you get what i mean_

_were friends_

_i hope after this still_

_ok i have to go, not that youre reading this_

_god i must seem crazy_

_ok bye :)_

****

 _why do pirates have parrots? like why is it_ _like that_

_???????_

_ARGHH MATEY!_

_im pirate moony now_

_please refer to me as that_

_oh god never mind please dont do that_

****

 **jameson:  
** you need to stop texting her when shes literally in a psych ward

_shell have nice messages when she gets back_

**jameson:  
** are they nice or just you texting   
random things to her

_..._

**jameson:  
** i knew it

* * *

Day 46

_hello again, its been two weeks and_ _here is a fact about frogs ive learned:_

_a group of frogs is called and army_

_imaigne that. just a group of frogs_

_also if someone has her phone hi!_

_sorry for all the messages_

****

_life has been boring because i miss talking with you. weird how weve only  
known each other for a couple weeks_

_and we didnt even talk for like two weeks so basically half the time weve  
known each other. what im realizing is we actually dont know each other very  
well. actually you dont know much about me specifically. so let me tell you:_

_im remus lupin, established, and im in my last year at boarding school, also established,  
_ _ok, im going to get on to the non established stuff right now._

_basically my three friends are sirius (padfoot), james (prongs), and peter (wormtail).  
_

_dont ask about the nicknames, ill explain to you if we ever get to that stage of trust_

_that sounded really cold, and really mean_

_wow_

_sorry_

_i didnt mean it like that_

_i dont have any pets, although ive always liked the idea of a siamese cat, named johnathan  
_

_naturally_

_james is dating this girl lily, who is one of the nicest people ive ever met. and shes  
a redhead!!!!!!!_

_gingers_

_crazy concept_

_anyways, sirius is a little shit, but so am i_

_we dated last year, but we just._

_idk actually._

_i mean i really liked dating him, dont get me wrong, but we just decided to stay friends_

_i liked dating him._

_but im not still into him_

_oh god this is coming off so completely wrong over text_

_when you get back we should have a proper call_

_preferably on a saturday so we can both talk at reasonable times_

_peter is a nice guy, very trusty. we do bully him a little though, most sirius_

_IM NOT A BULLY!!!!!!!_

_I PROMISE_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_oh, gtg almost got caught for txting in class_

_bye button :)_

* * *

Day 47

_i realized i didnt say /anything/ abt myself_

_in the previous texts, so here we go_

_my favorite color is pink, or green_

_i like to get stoned and watch scooby doo_

_on halloween, so if we ever meet up on_ _halloween, know thats what were doing_

_i like to read but i already told you that_

_i like tea, my favorite kind is_ _chamomile honey_

  
_i still cant get over the fact you bake and sell cakes, thats honestly so cool_

_and you write stories_

_like you seems like a dope person_

_also your voice threw me off big time_

_i thought it wouldnt be so sweet, i guess_

  
_your /foul/ language has be beleiving  
otherwise_

  
_anyways you should be out soon, one more week_

_i hope_

_see you button :)_

****

 _AHHHHHH you should be coming_ _back soon!!!!!!!!_

_YAY!!!!!!!!!!!_

_i should try to contain my excitement_

_excitement: contained_

* * *

Day 49

_[Incoming Call: Unknown Caller ID]_

_"Hello?"_

" **Oh, thank god I got the right number.** "

" _Button?_ "

" **Yes, it is I.** "

" _What's going on_? "

" **Someone here has a phone! And I may or may not have your number memori-nevermind. I'm saying hi!** "

" _When will you be out? Soon, right?_ "

" **They're actually keeping me another two weeks, apparently I'm still not well mentally enough. For some reason they're under that impression.** " 

" _Wasn't that your second attempt in like one month?_ "

" **Maybe, but is that really my fault? I think my mother should be the one in the ward.** "

" _So you've got mummy and daddy issues?_ "

" **Yes! But not sister issues.** "

" _I forgot you had a sister, she older?_ "

" **By nineteen months. Love her a lot, might not still be here without her, then you would have texted a dead person and wouldn't have had this wonderful experience of befriending a mentally unwell demigirl.** "

" _Exactly, always a silver lining in the clouds._ "

" **Is that how the saying goes?** "

" _I think so._ "

" **Is it not every cloud has a silver lining?** "

" _Whatever, virtually the same thing. But enough about sayings, how's it?_ "

" **The food is... not good. People here are fun though, always are.** "

" _You've been in a ward before?_ "

" **Yes, duh. Mentally unwell chick here, also I have a new tattoo!** "

" _Tattoo? You're giving each other tattoos in the psych ward?_ "

" **Yes! This one is one of my favorites honestly**."

" _What is it?_ "

" **A little snail, right above it has the words 'eat shit' in all caps.** "

" _Wow. Where?_ "

" **Right above my left knee.** "

" _You have more?_ "

" **Yes, I- oh shit. I have to give it back. Bye Moony!** "

" _Bye Button._ " 

****

_another two weeks_

**padsy wadsy:  
** sorry man, actually. know you like her a lot

_but i did find out she has tattoos_

**padsy wadsy:  
** oh, well, we all know you have a thing for tattoos

 _i dont have a 'thing' i just think_ _they're_ _cool!_

 **jameson:  
** you have a thing

 **padsy wadsy:  
** you have a thing

 **pete:  
** You have a thing

_god i hate all three of you_

**padsy wadsy:  
** love you too <3

 **jameson:  
** kissies xx

 **pete:  
** Smooches Moons

_fuck off_

* * *

Day 53

_hey, life has been colorless._

_i am being so overdramatic_

_i think ive turned into sirius_

_im spending too much time with him_

_(dont tell him i said that, hed flip)_

_we got drunk last night! huzzuh!_

_there was a match last night_

_and we won_

_i didnt win_

_i dont play sports_

_the only thing i play is animal crossing_

_my island is coming along nicely_

_sirius also lives on my island, little shit made me let him get an account to  
play on there_

_but i do enjoy getting drunk after matches_

* * *

Day 56

_apparently, i need to stop texting you, these were direct orders from  
mother hen james_

_i told him he was being homophobic_ _then he got all flustered_

_and he was like_

_"im not homophobic! im- i like gay people_

_wait no that came out wrong_

_i support the lgbtq+ community_

_im not homophobic_

_please dont tell people im homophobic remus_

_please dont tell people that_

_i dont want them to think i dont support them just because of their  
sexual orientation" _

_it was quite funny, im actually laughing right now_

_oh and now im getting scolded by said mother hen for laughing while were  
supposed to be doing "official prank business" _

_this is only making me laugh more_

_oh no phones getting taken away, bye button!_

* * *

Day 59

_um, well, i think you should be back soon. im sorry for not texting, even though  
_ _you cant see these yet, i was dealing with the mess that is sirius, he had  
some mental issues_

_he should probably be in the ward with you_

_but i cant wait for tomorrow, because i finally get to have a two way  
conversation with you, rn it feels like im talking _ _to a wall_

_i /am/ talking to a wall_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, sorry for the shorter chapter!


	3. Month 3

Month 3  
Start Date: March 2nd, 2020

* * *

Day 60

**[Incoming Call: Unknown Caller ID]**

_"Hello?"_

" **Oh, thank god I got the right number.** "

" _Button?_ "

" **Yes, it is I.** "

" _What's going on?_ "

" **Someone here has a phone! And I may or may not have your number memori-nevermind. I'm saying hi!** "

" _When will you be out? Soon, right?_ "

" **They're actually keeping me another two weeks, apparently I'm still not well mentally enough. For some reason they're under that impression.** " 

" _Wasn't that your second attempt in like a month?_ "

" **Maybe, but is that really my fault? I think my mother should be the one in the ward.** "

" _So you've got mummy and daddy issues?_ "

" **Yes! But not sister issues.** "

" _I forgot you had a sister, she older?_ "

" **By nineteen months. Love her a lot, might not still be here without her, then you would have texted a dead person and wouldn't have had this wonderful experience of befriending a mentally unwell demigirl.** "

" _Exactly, always a silver lining in the clouds._ "

" **Is that how the saying goes?** "

" _I think so._ "

" **Is it not every cloud has a silver lining?** "

" _Whatever, virtually the same thing. But enough about sayings, how's it?_ "

" **The food is... not good. People here are fun though, always are.** "

" _You've been in a ward before?_ "

" **Yes, duh. Mentally unwell chick here, also I have a new tattoo!** "

" _Tattoo? You're giving each other tattoos in the psych ward?_ "

" **Yes! This one is one of my favorites honestly.** "

" _What is it?_ "

" **A little snail, right above it has the words 'eat shit' in all caps.** "

" _Wow. Where?_ "

" **Right above my left knee.** "

" _You have more?_ "

" **Yes, I- oh shit. I have to give it back. Bye Moony!** "

" _Bye Button._ " 

****

_another two weeks_

**padsy wadsy:  
** sorry man, actually.

know you like her a lot

_but i did find out she has tattoos_

**padsy wadsy:  
** oh, well, we all know you have a thing for tattoos

 _i dont have a 'thing' i just think_ _they're_ _cool!_

 **jameson:  
** you have a thing

 **padsy wadsy:  
** you have a thing

 **pete:  
** You have a thing

_god i hate all three of you_

**padsy wadsy:  
** love you too <3

 **jameson:  
** kissies xx

 **pete:  
** Smooches Moons

_fuck off_

* * *

Day 63

_hey, life has been colorless._

_i am being so overdramatic_

_i think ive turned into sirius_

_im spending too much time with him_

_(dont tell him i said that, hed flip)_

_we got drunk last night! huzzuh!_

_there was a match last night_

_and we won_

_i didnt win_

_i dont play sports_

_the only thing i play is animal  
crossing_

_my island is coming along nicely_

_sirius also lives on my island, little shit made me let him get an account to  
play on there_

_but i do enjoy getting drunk after matches_

* * *

Day 65

_apparently, i need to stop texting you, these were direct orders from  
mother hen james_

_i told him he was being homophobic_ _then he got all flustered_

_and he was like_

_"im not homophobic! im- i like gay people_

_wait no that came out wrong_

_i support the lgbtq+ community_

_im not homophobic_

_please dont tell people im homophobic remus_

_please dont tell people that_

_i dont want them to think i dont support them just because of their  
sexual orientation" _

_it was quite funny, im actually laughing right now_

_oh and now im getting scolded by said mother hen for laughing while were  
supposed to be doing "official prank business" _

_this is only making me laugh more_

_oh no phones getting taken away, bye button!_

* * *

Day 70

_um, well, i think you should be back soon. im sorry for not texting, even though you  
cant see these yet, i was dealing with the mess that is sirius, he had some mental issues_

_he should probably be in the ward with you_

_but i cant wait for you to be out, because i finally get to have a two way conversation  
with you, rn it feels like im talking _ _to a wall_

_i /am/ talking to a wall_

* * *

Day 74

**jameson:  
** rem, youre way too chipper today, whats up with that

 **pete:  
** His lovers coming back today

_stop calling her my lover_

**padsy wadsy:  
** moonys lover 

_youre going to put a damper_ _my cheery mood_

 **jameson:  
** good, thats what were here for

****

**pirate fact: parrots were a form likely of entertainment, also were  
expensive, so pirates probably stole them for their value**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh my god youre back!_

**i am, with 112 messages from 'pirate moony'**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh no_

**oh, yes**

**that is your new contact name**

**and i would love to properly call, but** **i cant right now because im in the**  
 **car with my mom, currently** **getting the: "Hyacinth I was so worried**  
 **about you, and I'm so sorry if I said or** **did anything to make you feel that**  
 **way. You know I never meant it, and I** **would never like to be the source**  
 **of your pain like your horrible** **father is" talk. this is like the 800000th**  
 **time ive heard it. and then im probably** **going to get the "Hyacinth! I cannot**  
 **believe you! You are supposed to** **be talking about your emotions**  
 **I've been paying for therapy** **for you, /therapy/, is it not working?**  
 **Are you not participating because** **that's /19000/ dollars down the drain**  
 **for your intensive therapy and then** **250 /weekly/ for your normal therapy! You**  
 **can't just go around wasting that money!"** **talk. also one ive received many a time.**

_your mother sounds like a fun person!_

**/oh yeah, definitely/**

_HAH!_

**i just got a whole new talk called** **"Hyacinth, you are not supposed to**  
 **be talking to random men you meet** **online, don't you remember that**  
 **policeman that came to your school and** **taught you about cyber safety?**  
 **Don't say you hate the police! The police are good people! They are helping the  
community.   
No, it's not all cops Hyacinth, just a few rotten apples.  
No, I understand that's the saying, but I just don't think the cops are inherently bad!  
No, I know they didn't listen about your father, but that doesn't make them all bad.  
Stop trying to diverge the conversation, you better stop talking to that internet boy!  
** **What do you mean no?  
I am your /mother/ you listen to me!  
Get out of the car! You are walking home!"**

**wild ride**

_oh shit, sorry about that._

**dont be, at least im dressed normally and wearing a bra, so my chances of being  
catcalled are lower**

_shes actually making you walk home?_

**yes...**

_damn, well i suppose you have_ _time for a proper call? at this point  
_ _dinners done._

**yeah, sounds good!**

_cool! ill call_

* * *

**[Incoming Call: pirate moony]**

" _Why are you laughing?_ "

" **I just read your contact name again. I can't stop laughing.** "

" _Shut up._ "

" **Ok, I think I've collected myself. You play Animal Crossing?** "

" _Christ I forgot about that._ "

" **No, no, don't be embarrassed. Send me your friend code!** "

" _You play too?_ "

" **Yes, oh but I have a rule.** "

" _What is it._ "

" **If we ever play together, we have to change our avatars so they don't look like us.** "

" _Why?_ "

" **Well, if I ever get to see you, or have any idea of what you look like, I want it to be in person. I don't want my first visual image of you to be on Animal Crossing.** "

" _I do understand what you're saying._ "

" _Hey, why are you laughing again?_ "

" **I just- British accents.** "

" _Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?_ "

" **Oh, a good thing. Actually, there is one bad thing that's come out of you being British.** "

" _What is that?_ "

" **Actually two, one is the fact you live like hundreds of miles away, second is that my friend Julian has started calling you 'Hyacinth's little British Laddie', so there's that.** "

" _Oh god._ "

" **Yeah, it's bad.** "

" _Not nearly as bad as-_ "

"Oh, hello Button."

" _Sirius stop._ "

" **Not nearly as bad as what?** "

" _As nothing._ "

" **No, you can't do that now. I have to know!** "

" _Not nearly as bad as what my friends call you._ "

" **What do they call me.** "

" _I can't bring myself to say it. Gah, I never should have said anything._ "

" **No, tell me.** "

"You're Moony's lover."

" _Sirius I am going to kill you- and you're laughing yet again._ "

" **Hah, That's hilarious. Your lover. Can he hear me?** "

"Yes, if you are referring to me, Sirius Black the third, I can hear you."

" **The third?** "

" _Yeah, his family's weird, don't have time to get into all of it._ "

" **Well, hello to you Sirius, _or_ proposition, Moony's ex-lover.**"

"I like her Moonycakes."

" **No, call him Pirate Moony from now on.** "

" _Oh god, please stop._ "

"Pirate Moony?"

" **Yes, take his phone and scroll up a bit in our messages, or just force it out of him. I've got to go, my mom looks pissed and its seems she can tell I am talking to that internet boy. I might have to stomp on her with my big boots.** "

" _I thought you were wearing normal people clothes?_ "

" **I will admit they aren't my biggest boots, they're more presentable, but boots nonetheless. Goodbye Moonlight and Moonlight's ex-lover!** "

" _Bye Button._ "

"By Moony's lover!"

"I like her, Remus, keep her." Sirius said, clapping the boy on the back.

* * *

Day 75

**i am in big trouble for talking to internet boy !!!!!!**

**pirate moony:  
** _uh oh_

 **i was just informed i am grounded,** **but i get to keep my phone.** **this** **just  
means im going to keep talking ** **to /you/, i dont quite understand  
** **her logic**

 **pirate moony:  
** _neither do i, but that just means more time to text me!_

 **i would suppose so. also means** **more time to bake things!!!!!!**

**i need money**

**pirate moony:  
** _so do people order things?_

**yes, but i also bake things and people just take them, for money of  
course**

**pirate moony:  
** _are you saving up for something_

**yes, a lot of things. to move out of here, to go to college, and im trying  
to get a plane ticket for new york by spring break**

**pirate moony:  
** _why new york?_

**my sister goes to nyu and her birthday is on august 4th, i want to surprise her**

**pirate moony:  
** _thats nice_

 **well, i love my sister.** _**you have any** **siblings?** _

**pirate moony:  
** _no, but my friends are practically brothers, been friends with them for  
seven years now._

**is that how long youve been at school**

**pirate moony:  
** _yeah_

**did you have any childhood friends, like before you got to school**

***

 **padsy wadsy:  
** you knonw what i didnt realize

_a lot of things, but continue_

**padsy wadsy:  
** fuck you

and button did not object to being called your lover yesterday

_thay said it was hilarious_

**padsy wadsy:  
** that doesnt mean they objected

_why does it even matter_

_i dont like them_

**padsy wadsy:  
** smitten

_am not_

_fuck off_

***

 **pirate moony:  
** _no, not really._

 **childhood friends kind of suck ass** **anyways. i had quite a few, all turned  
** **to be not good people who were** **just really /really/ big assholes**

 **pirate moony:  
** _well, now im glad i dont have any_

**shit, sorry, i just cut my hand**

**pirate moony:  
** _what?????????_

**fuck one second**

**ok, im back**

**pirate moony:  
** _what the hell happened_

 **i was haphazardly cutting** **chocolate for my cookies** **then i sliced part of  
my hand ** **open, no biggie**

 **pirate moony:  
** _NO BIGGIE???????_

**calm down im not dying**

**i suppose it will scar though**

***

_SHE BROUGHT UP SCARS_

_DO I ASK IF SHE LIKES SCARS_

**padsy wadsy:  
** I DONT KNOW WHY DO YOU CARE IF YOU DONT LIKE HER?

_SHUT UP_

**padsy wadsy:  
** SMITTEN!!!!!

_FUCK YOU_

***

 **pirate moony:  
** _how do you feel about scars?_

**in what way? like do i like them on myself? other people?**

**do you have scars?**

**pirate moony:  
** _of course i do_

**um**

**yes, i do like scars**

***

**HES FLIRTING WITH ME JULIAN**

**HES FLIRTING WITH ME**

**!!!!!!!!!!**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** very exciting, but also too early to be texting me

**I DONT CARE**

***

 **pirate moony:  
** _oh, cool_

 **im sorry are you asking if i** **find them attractive? i need to  
** **clear this up**

 **pirate moony:  
** _maybe..._

**well, yes, i do**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh, cool_

**ok, cool**

* * *

Day 78

**ive broken my wrist**

**pirate moony:  
** _how did you do that_

 **well you see, i was dirt biking and then i went down this  
narrow trail and my bike kind of freaked out and sputtered and   
how do i explain this? basically the bike fell and my wrist  
was hit by the handle then there was a ** **/very/ loud pop, and here we are**

 **pirate moony:  
** _wait wait wait wait wait, you /dirt bike/_

**...yes**

OH MY GOD

***

_SHE DIRT BIKES_

**padsy wadsy:  
** so weve come to the conclusion that shes me, but slightly  
different, cause Elvendork <3

_whatever sirius i couldnt care lessright now, she dirt bikes_

**padsy wadsy:  
** rude! and smitten

 **pete:  
** Smitten

 **jameson:  
** smitten

_whatever_

***

 **pirate moony:  
** so, _is this like solo riding?_

**i used to go with my dad and sister when i was little, like little little,  
like five or six. now i mostly go with julian, or by myself **

**pirate moony:  
** IM _SORRY FIVE OR SIX????_

_THATS WHEN YOU STARTED?????_

**yes...**

**pirate moony:  
** is _that not dangerous?_

**it probably is, but i never got /really/ got hurt until now**

**except the time my neck got ran over**

**pirate moony:  
** IM _SORRY,,,,,,, WHAT ??????_

**it was an accident, it was also julians fault and he profusely  
apologized, and still does sometimes**

**its funny**

**pirate moony:**  
i _demand a story!!!!!!!_

**basically we were riding after a rain and so it was all muddy and my bike  
slipped and julian tried to swerve around me but in doing so his tire rolled over my  
neck pretty hard. but i still alive, my spines still intact. so yeah**

**pirate moony:  
** wow, _you live quite the life_

**and you dont?**

**pirate moony:  
** i _mean, most exciting thing was probably skinny dipping in our schools lake_

**DO TELL**

**pirate moony:  
** well, _it was a dare. i was drunk as hell and i haven't felt the same since_

**how cold was it**

**pirate moony:  
** at _least -35_

**oh wow, sounds fun**

**pirate moony:**   
_yes, but back to you. is it professional or just for fun?_

**both, well not /quite/ professional.**

**obviously**

**but i am in a division, and i do race**

**pirate moony:**   
_have you ever won_

**i win a lot**

**i also have to attend a banquet in three** **weeks to accept  
first in my division**

**pirate moony:**   
_you are so /whimsical/_

**LMFAOOOOOOOOO**

**pirate moony:**   
_HAHAHAHHA IM SORRY_

**DONT BE THAT WAS HILARIOUS**

**pirate moony:**   
_ok, what other out of the ordinary activities do you do?_

**well, i also used to bowl, like in a league and we went to a big competition  
where ** **i did win second place**

**pirate moony:**   
_OH MY GOD BOWLING_

**yes, also i know how to shoot bow and arrow**

**pirate moony:**   
_DO YOU HAVE YOUR OWN?_

**yes, but its not longbow or recurve, its compound, and its bright green**

**pirate moony:**   
_you are so cool_

**shut up**

**pirate moony:**   
_IM BEING GENUINE_

**i also know how to cup stack**

**these are extremely embarrassing**

**pirate moony:**   
_NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST_

**yes... they are**

**pirate moony:**   
_so let us recount:_   
_you dirt bike_   
_shoot bow and arrow_   
_can bowl_   
_can cup stack_   
_bake and sell said baked goods_   
_and write stories_

**theres more...**

**pirate moony:**  
HOW COULD THERE BE MORE????

**mushroom foraging**   
**freediving**   
**fishing**   
**horse-riding (although i haven't**   
**done that one for years)**   
**making dandelion honey and jams**   
**oh also art. art is a big one.**

**pirate moony:**   
_oh my god so many things_

**i know**

**pirate moony:**   
_freediving_

**yeah, abalone hunting, spearfishing** **stuff like that**

**pirate moony:**   
_IM SORRY SPEARFISHING WHAT THE JBCISUBISUDBFIUBNFUJNSD_

_HOW COULD ONE PERSON BE SO_

_THERES JUST SO MUCH_

_SORRY I NEED TO CONTAIN MY_   
_EXCITEMENT AGAIN_

_excitement: contained_

**ok, ok, tell me about your hobbies**

**pirate moony:**   
_ok, one second_

***

_SHE DOES SO MANY THINGS_

_SO SO MANY_

_SO MANY_

**padsy wadsy:  
** like what?

 _free dives, fishes, /spearfishes/,_ _horse riding, making honey and jam,_  
 _art, baking and selling baked goods,_ _dirt biking, archery, bowling, writing_  
 _stories, and cup stacking._

_also mushroom foraging_

**padsy wadsy:  
** that is a lot of things

_I KNOW_

_I KNOW OH MY GOD_

_SO MANY GOOD THINGS_

**padsy wadsy:  
** *cough* smitten *cough*

***

 **pirate moony:  
** _ok, im back_

**ok, hobbies**

**pirate moony:  
** _theres not much, i mean you know i like reading_

_theres not much to do here_

_pranking_

**thats it? if we ever meet ill have to** **take you to do some things**

 **pirate moony:  
** _*when we meet_

when huh?

 **pirate moony:  
** _i am destined to meet you, i know it_

**destined?**

**pirate moony:  
** _yes, destined._

**ok, well, im heading to bed. you should too**

**goodnight moony**

**pirate moony:  
** _goodnight button_

***

_she texted me goodnight!!!!!!!_

**padsy wadsy:  
** smitten

_yeah, i know_

* * *

Day 82

**SONG**

**LISTEN**

**I HOPE YOULL LIKE IT**

**[[Spotify: Introspection- Pastel Palms](https://open.spotify.com/track/2TZpl2SyeYLzCiveMdQ6jb?si=er8mVI1nQ_Ok161LoDuL4g)]**

**pirate moony:  
** _will listen when im out of class_

**!!!!!!!!!!**

****

_she sent a song_

**padsy wadsy:**  
fwd i wanna listen

_[[Spotify: Introspection- Pastel Palms](https://open.spotify.com/track/2TZpl2SyeYLzCiveMdQ6jb?si=er8mVI1nQ_Ok161LoDuL4g)]_

_i cant believe she sent me a song_

**padsy wadsy:  
** SHHHH IM LISTENING UR TXTINGS INTERRUPTING

_you shouldnt be, were in class_

**padsy wadsy:  
** its kettleburns remus, what the hell am i gonna learn

_fair point, guess ill listen too_

****

**do u think sending him a song was too forward?**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** no he obviously likes you

**you think?**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** from the way you describe it, yes

**well what if im being an unreliable narrator, julian?**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** ms silver would be proud

**that mean so muh *sniffles***

**julia(n) roberts:  
** ok shut up, moms gonna get mad at me

**lmfao have fun**

**also lmk whats on the reading 4 clay**

**i didnt do it**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** you never do

**i hate reading**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** see, you say that but youve read a fair ammount

**when i like something i like it! hyperfixation af**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** fair

ok

i gtg

**bye bae**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** bye bae <3

****

 **pirate moony:  
** solid song

why thank you

 **pirate moony:  
** sirius wants you to know he loves it

you showed him?

 **pirate moony:  
** yes

cool

* * *

Day 84

**i am so dehydrated**

**pirate moony:  
** you should probably drink something

**forgot my water bottle, water heres disgusting**

**pirate moony:  
** not gonna risk drinking it to not die

**coach wouldnt let me die, also no i wouldnt. i once saw a piece of lettuce**   
**come out of the spiget thingie**

**pirate moony:  
** coach? do you play a sport?

**im on track and field**

**pirate moony:  
** really?

**yeah**

**pirate moony:  
** you like running?

**no. i hate running, but im good at it and possibly getting a scholarship would be**   
**extrememly helpful**

**pirate moony:  
** thats true

****

_she does track and field?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!??!!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!_

remus, calm down i dont want u creaming ur pants

_im afraid its too late sirius_

oh my god

_im hilarious_

yeah, sure

_oh like youre better_

fair point

****

goodnight remus

 **pirate moony:  
** goodnight hyacinth

* * *

Day 85

**pirate moony:  
** _good morning_

**good morning**

****

 **pirate moony:  
** _goodnight hyacinth_

**Goodnight Remus**

* * *

Day 87

**could we talk**

**pirate moony:  
** want _me to call?_

**yeah**

* * *

**[Incoming Call: pirate moony]**

"Ok, _what's the topic of discussion?_ "

"Hyacinth?"

"Are _you crying?_ "

"Yes."

 _"What happened?_ "

 **"I got a text from my dad.** "

 _"What did it say?_ "

 **"He was just congratulating me on getting first in the division.** "

 _"Sorry, but why are you crying exactly?_ "

 **"No, don't be sorry. It's just-um- I haven't talked to him since- well in two years.** "

 _"Oh._ "

 **"Yeah, so, I'm kind of freaking out.** "

 _"Ok. Ok, it'll be ok. Take a deep breath, breathe with me ok?_ "

**"Ok."**

_"Ok, inhale."_

_"Exhale."_

_"Inhale."_

_"Exhale."_

_"How are you?"_

**"Better."**

_"Can you get some water for me?"_

**"Ok."**

_"How you feeling?"_

**"Better."**

_"Are you going to answer him?"_

**"I don't know"**

_"How about telling your mum?"  
_

**"I think she'll flip. Especially if I respond."**

_"Is he going to be there? At the banquet?"_

**"Um, yeah, he always is."**

_"Do you think you'll talk to him?"  
_

**"I'm not sure."**

_"Ok, have you done any new art?"_

**"Yes, actually."**

_"What of?"_

**"A couple different ones actually. I worked on a project for my art history class where I recreated a Gauguin painting, his most famous one actually. Except I did it digitally, all the art I've been doing recently has been digital. I also made one of a skeleton, but it has a mushroom top for a head, and then I worked with a new style of just a few portriats."**

_"Could I see them?"_

**"Of course, I'll send you some pictures right now."  
**

* * *

**button:**

* * *

_"Holy shit Hyacinth, these are amazing."_

**"Well I'm quite proud of 'When Will You Marry?', the Gauguin painting and the skeleton one, but the portrait is kind of meh."**

_"Are you joking? I love it"_

**"You do?"**

_"I one hundred percent do. You have a real talent."_

**"Thank you."**

_"So, ya feeling better?"_

**"Yeah, thank you."**

_"Of course, Hyacinth, now you should get to bed."_

**"Ok, goodnight, Remus."**

_"Goodnight, Hyacinth. Sleep well."_

**"Thank you."**

* * *

Day 88

**MOONY!**

**pirate moony:  
** _BUTTON!_

**IM GOING TO NEW YORK**

**pirate moony:  
** _THATS SO EXCITING HYACINTH!_

**I KNOW!!!!!!!!**

**pirate moony:  
** _AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

**EXACTLY!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!**

**pirate moony:  
** _when?_

**The third to the seventh.**

**I'm very excited.**

**pirate moony:  
** _you on your laptop again?_

**Obviously**

**pirate moony:  
** _what do you wanna do when youre older?_

**What are we? Seven?**

**pirate moony:  
** _answer the question!_

**I've always loved the idea of teaching.**

**pirate moony:  
** _me too, although not sure how id do_

**I'm sure you'd be great**

**pirate moony:  
** _what do you wanna teach?_

**Either like Algebra 1 or second graders.**

**pirate moony:  
** _very big difference._

**I'm leaning more towards Algebra, I'm super good at the subject.**

**It's easy, so y'know.**

**I also wanna help neurodivergent kids in the school system.**

**pirate moony:  
** _Neurodivergent?_

**Oh, mostly like people with Autism or ADHD, people's whose brains aren't 'normal' or,  
neurotypical**

**pirate moony:  
** _i sense you're passionate about this subject_

**I am neurodivergent, so yes. I have ADHD**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh, so school sucks for you im assuming?_

**Sucks ass, teachers don't care, school counselor doesn't. And it's so hard to do any work. I could  
rant about the school system for hours, so if you would ever like to engage in that conversation  
please, just say the word**

**pirate moony:  
** _well im sorry school sucks so much_

**Don't be, it's not your fault.**

**But you want to teach also?**

**pirate moony:  
** _yeah, but i dont think i will, i mean im gonna have trouble finding work anyway_

**oh, why?**

**pirate moony:  
** _long story, one of those level of trust things_

**Hm**

**pirate moony:  
** _you know where u wanna go to college?_

**I'm thinking Stanford, it's nearby, or a UC. Preferably Davis or Berkeley**

**pirate moony:  
** _so youre in california? right?_

**Yep**

**pirate moony:  
** _wow, got a cali girl on the phone_

_cal-i-for-nia girls, theyre undeniable_

_daisy dukes_

_bikinis on top_

**shut up brittish laddie**

**pirate moony:  
** _no more caps?_

**moved to my phone**

**pirate moony:  
** _done with schoolwork?_

**moons, ill never be done with schoolwork, im getting in the shower.**

**pirate moony:  
** _bye!_

**bye!**

****

 **padsy wadsy:  
** again with the blushing

 **jameson:  
** what did she say this time

_nothing_

**padsy wadsy:  
** what is it

_nothing_

**padsy wadsy:  
** ill go over there and take your phone

_she said she was getting in the shower ok?_

**padsy wadsy:  
** OH MY GOD. YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE

_STOP_

_I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT_

_PLEASE SHUT UP_

_i also found out shes from california_

**jameson:  
** so youll have to get a flight to california?

_or new york, maybe, if we, i mean, i dont know_

**jameson:  
** how are you stuttering over text?

_ok look shes going to new york in april, i think i want to ask if it would be ok  
if we culd maybe meet up. i know its stupid_

**peter:  
** He's somehow blushing harder

 **padsy wadsy:  
** this is hilarious

_SHUT UP_

****

**goodnight remus**

**pirate moony:  
** _goodnight hyacinth_

* * *

Day 89

**pirate moony:** _  
_whats _ur favorite song?_

**theres too many to choose how dare you ask such a question! heresy my friend!**

**pirate moony:**   
_do you have a spotify?_

**i do!**

**pirate moony:**   
_what is it?_

**hw3st03**

**pirate moony:**   
_looking it up rn._

_your playlist names are very creative_

**shut up**

**pirate moony:**   
_im being genuine_

_i like them, and the covers_

_is this you?_

**oh no. this is now how it was meant to go. oh no**

**pirate moony:**   
_what happened to the pink hair? is this one of your friends?_

**its julian, and that was before the pink hair**

**pirate moony:**   
_wow some of these covers_

**i shoudnt have told you**

**pirate moony:**   
_this one is a /very/ sexual picture of you_

**i know, i know**

**but this is not how it was meant to go!**

**pirate moony:**   
_i know but maybe you should have used your head before sending me your spotify_

**har har very funny. i have to go to bed now and think about my life decisions,  
and maybe remove those covers goodnight moonsickles**

**pirate moony:**   
_goodnight button_   
  


***

 **peter:  
** He's blushing again

 **jameson:  
** what is it moonsickles

_nothing_

**padsy wadsy:  
** reeeemusssssssssssssss

mooooonnnyyyyyyyyyyy

tell usssssssssssss

_she sent me her spotify_

_and theres um, some pictures_

**padsy wadsy:  
** YOU KNPW WHAT SHE LOIKS LIKE?

ANF YIU GET TO ASEE HER MNUSIC?

 **jameson:  
** why are you so much more excited   
about this than he is?

_i can assure you he's not_

_just look up hw3st03 and go to the playlist 'playing my tiny piano for my  
english class'_

**jameson:  
** oh wow

_oh, wow is right jameson_

**peter:  
** I can't see

_thats because u dont have spotify pete_

**padsy wadsy:  
** it's very sexual pete, that's all u need to know

 **jameson:  
** shes hot mate

_i know_

_and nice_

_and a good person_

_basically perfect_

_and amazing_

_and pretty_

_and cute_

_and badass_

_and im so terribly smitten_

* * *

Day 90

**I messed up tori**

**tor bear:  
** what did you do

**i sent him my spotify**

**tor bear:  
** oh no

**yes**

**and now he knows what i look like**

**and he probably hates it**

**tor bear:  
** no he doesnt

**probably**

**tor bear:  
** youre hot!!!!

**no!!!!!**

**tor bear:  
** yes!!!!!!! and adorable!!!!!!!!!

**no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**tor bear:  
** YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**no -_-**

**tor bear:  
** yes (n.n)

**no :(**

**tor bear:  
** yes :D

**no :(**

**tor bear:  
** ill block you

**fine -_-**

****

_**pirate moony:  
** so, i have just happened upon some photos again_

**no**

**stop**

**pirate moony:  
** _i really like your style_

**stop**

**stop**

**stop**

**pirate moony:  
** _no_

_i will not be_

**i will be removing them**

**pirate moony:  
** _fine, if you must_

**i /must/**

**and i have instructed any of my friends that follow me who have pics  
of me on their spotify to remove them**

**pirate moony:  
** _buzzkill_

_do you want me to send you a picture to even it out?_

**no**

**i still want to wait to see you in real life**

**pirate moony:  
** _ok, youre very pretty by the way_

_if thats what you were worried about_

_was that too forward_

**no, im just very flustered**

**good day moonpops**

**pirate moony:  
** _good day fair maiden_

**STOP!**

**pirate moony:  
** _are you blushing?_

**STOP!**

**I SAID GOOD DAY!**

**pirate moony:  
** _good day ;)_

**STOP IT**

**pirate moony:  
** _fine, fine, good day button_

***

_I THINK WE MAY BE IN TALKING TERRITORY_

**jameson:  
** youre way past that

_so what would you call this?_

_[Attachment: 1 image]_

**padsy wadsy:  
** RELATIONSHIP TERRITORY MATE

_really?_

**padsy wadsy:  
** YES

 **jameson:  
** YES

 **peter:  
** Yeah

 **padsy wadsy:  
** thanks for bringing down the enthusiasm, Peter.

 **peter:  
** Sorry, God.

 **peter:  
** YES

 **jameson:  
** atta boy pete

_thanks boys_

***

**HE SAID I WAS PRETTY AND I GOT ALL FLUSTERED AND THEN HE KEPT FLUSTERING ME**

**[Attachment: 1 image]**

**tor bear:  
** oh, wow

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HE CALLED ME PRETTY**

**PRETTY TORI**

**tor bear:  
** i know, very exciting stuff

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**tor bear:  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Remus, did you mean it when you called me pretty?**

**pirate moony:  
** _of course_

**Ok**

**pirate moony:  
** _why?_

**Just making sure**

**pirate moony:  
** _ok_

**Ok :)**

**pirate moony:  
** _:)_

****

 **pirate moony:  
** _can i call u_

**go for it**

* * *

**[Incoming Call: pirate moony]**

" **Arghhhh matey moony.** "

" _Oh god, please no._ "

" **Oh god yes. Is there anything in specific you wanted to talk about?** "

" _Well, what if, and I understand if you wanted to say no, I also headed to New York, and we met up, and stuff. I get if not, I just-_ "

" **Of course! Moony that would be amazing!** "

" _Really?_ "

" **Of course! I want to meet you so bad! And my mom wont be there to scold me for meeting up with that internet boy.** "

" _So, if I can, it's a go?_ "

" **It's a go.** "

" _Ok, you should head to bed Button, I'll hopefully see you soon._ "

" **I'll hopefully see you soon. Goodnight Moony.** "

" _Goodnight Button. Sleep well._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the arts actually all mine! Except the Gauguin painting of course that's his original painting but that is the re-draw I did!


	4. Month 4 (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Talks of S*lf H*rm and S*xual As*ault

Month 4  
Start Date: April 1st, 2020

Day 91

_i have a question_

**Mum:  
** What is it?

_how would you feel about me going to new york, during the rest of easter holiday?_

**Mum:  
** By yourself?

_what if sirius could join me?_

**Mum:  
** For what?

_theres this girl i met_

**Mum:  
** I'm sorry what?

_i accidentally texted a wrong number, somehow i got connected to a girl in california and  
i really like talking to her and i want to meet her and shes going to be in new york  
soon and i really want to meet her_

**Mum:  
** Sweetie, where would we get the money?

_i have savings_

**Mum:  
** You want to waste your savings on this? Remus, we've talked about your future before.

_mum, i know, i want to meet her._

**Mum:  
** You want to waste your savings on some girl?

_i wouldnt be wasting them, id be using them  
_

_and yes on a girl, i really like her, so..._

_mum?_

**Mum:  
** I'll think about it.

****

 **pirate moony:  
** mum _said shell think about it_

**crossing my fingers**

**pirate moony:  
** _me too_

****

 **pirate moony:  
** mum still hasnt answered me

 **pirate moony:  
** i dont reckon she fancies the idea

**i think that was the most british sentece youve ever texted me**

**pirate moony:  
** here, ill do you one better

mums being a real wanker, shes acting as though im all iclke and i  
reckon that's why she doesnt fancy the idea of me meeting up with some American   
girl and her bloke of a friend, but all id like to do is have a cuppa with her!

**wow, all the stops.**

**very much appreciated.**

**ive got to go, though**

**pirate moony:  
** bye button

**bye moony  
**

****

 **pirate moony:  
** _i can go!_

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**ok, excitement: contained**

**pirate moony:  
** _also, sirius will be joining me_

_he really wants to meet you_

**he does?**

**pirate moony:  
** _yes, very much so, hes very excited_

_possibly more excited than me_

_thats a lie, im very excited_

_i may or may have not danced when mum texted me saying yes_

**YOU DANCED**

**pirate moony:  
** _maybe..._

**HOW ADORABLE REMUS**

**pirate moony:  
** _stop_

**oh, no no no, its my turn to fluster you now**

**pirate moony:  
** _no_

**youre adorable remus**

**pirate moony:  
** _no im not_

**yes you are**

**little happy dance**

**im trying to imagine it, but to me youre just some tall british person**

**you sound tall at least**

**pirate moony:  
** _how does one sound tall?_

**idk. how tall are you**

**pirate moony:  
** _does height matter?_

**matter in what? in a relationship? are you implying a relationship?**

**pirate moony:  
** _um..._

**you are!**

**pirate moony:  
** _no_

**no?**

**pirate moony:  
** _yes? if you would like there to be the implication of one_

**yes**

**pirate moony:  
** _yes?_

**yes**

**pirate moony:  
** _ok, height?_

**no, i mean if you were shorter than me id find that a /tad/ weird, but preferably  
youre 5'3" or taller**

**pirate moony:  
** _YOURE FIVE THREE????_

**yes...**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh god, im 6'2"_

**SIX TWO OH MY GOODNESS**

**pirate moony:  
** _sirius is 6'3"_

**A WHOLE FOOT TALLER THAN ME**

**WHY AM I SO SHORT**

**THIS IS EXTREMELY UNFAIR**

**I WANT TO BE TALLER**

**pirate moony:  
** _isnt that what the big boots are for?_

 **yes, i just wish i was even taller so then i could wear the big boots and crush the  
** **tiny men**

**:(**

**pirate moony:  
** _so, im assuming your schedule is dismantle the patriarchy?_

**/duh/**

**and you will be aiding on the journey**

**pirate moony:  
** _obviously_

**and then tea on tuesdays at four**

**pirate moony:  
** _i will also be aiding on that journey_

**obviously**

**pirate moony:  
** _great_

**ok, i have calc now, ill try to not die**

**pirate moony:  
** _bye button :D_

**bye pirate moony :D**

**pirate moony:  
** _not even that can sour my good mood_

**great**

**arggghhh mateys, hoist the mainsail**

**pirate moony:  
** _next destination: new york_

****

**IM MEETING HIM IRL TOR**

**tor bear:**  
NO WAY

**YES WHEN I GO TO NEW YORK**

**tor bear:**  
AHHHHHHHHHH REAL LIFE BRITISH BOY

**im telling him you said that**

**no further questions**

**tor bear:**  
*sigh*

**yep.**

* * *

Day 92

**pirate moony:  
** _t-minus one day_

**one day too long**

**pirate moony:  
** _touché_

****

**will it be cold?**

**Jasmine:**  
maybe a little, pack layers

**ok**

**also im meeting up with a boy there**

**Jasmine:**  
julian? i thought he was going with you

**different boy**

**the british boy**

**Jasmine:**  
hyacinth, we talked about this. i dont want you dating boys, has my /extreme/  
gay-ness done nothing to influence you?

**it has done a lot, but i really like him**

**Jasmine:**  
fine, fine, ill refrain from saying anything /too/ male-phobic

**if it helps hes also bi!**

**Jasmine:**  
eh, a little, see you on sunday!

**see you sunday!**

****

**we have to talk meet up plan, what hotel are you staying at?**

**pirate moony:  
** _hilton double tree, times square_

**WERE GOING TO BE IN THE SAME HOTEL**

**REMUS**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**WHAT TIME ARE YOU ARRIVING????**

**pirate moony:  
** _i think tomorrow night, around midnight_

**Oh wow**

**pirate moony:  
** _you?_

**Tomorrow at around ten am**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh wow_

**yeah, but theres things i need to do, places to go with julian**

**pirate moony:  
** _have you been?_

**yeah, ive gone with julian few times before**

**pirate moony:  
** _i get to meet this famed julian, right?_

**of course**

**and you will be getting one of my cookies**

**im making some before we leave tomorrow**

**pirate moony:  
** _really?_

**i wouldve made a cake, but i didnt have the means of transport to do so**

**pirate moony:  
** _well, i am excited to get a cookie, even a crumb would be apreciated_

 **then a crumb you shall get, a crumb** **and more.**

 **pirate moony:  
** _sounds good._

**so, ill meet you in the peet's, right next to the hotel. in two days at twelve pm?**

**pirate moony:  
** _what the hell is a peet's_

**coffee shop, also have tea, dont get your knickers twisted  
**

**I AM SO FUNNY**

**pirate moony:  
** _whatever, meet you there_

**im excited**

**pirate moony:  
** _me too_

**ok, goodnight**

**well not goodnight, i need to pack**

**pirate moony:  
** _text me when you go to sleep_

**i will**

****

**goodnight remus**

**pirate moony:  
** _goodnight hyacinth_

* * *

Day 93

Hyacinth woke up the next day with a newfound pep in her step.

She hummed as she stirred the butter and sugar and flour, she bobbed her head while cutting the chocolate, she whistled while she rolled balls of dough.

"Be safe. Text me when you land. I love you." Her mother said as she left out the front door.

"WIll do, and love you too." She answered, waiting for a red car to pull up.

~~~

"Sirius you can't go on the belt!" Remus snapped at the boy.

"But, why? It looks so fun." Sirius whined.

"That's not how this works, that's why. Now c'mon I don't want to be late."

"You're no fun."

"I'll hit you," Remus muttered back.

~~~

"Do you think we'll die? Oh shit, I didn't even think about that. It's a big piece of metal; how is it levitating?" Sirius said as they moved into their seats.

Remus looked on in disbelief.

"Oh, they must be using an advanced levitating spell." Sirius cooed quietly to himself.

"No, it's science and math. And you can't talk about that kind of stuff here." Remus sternly replied.

"Fine, whatever." Sirius snapped, rolling his eyes.

****

_leaving now, text you when i get there.  
i cant wait to see you :)_

**button:  
cant wait to see you either :)**

~~~

"Julian, hi." She greeted as the tall ginger boy greeted her.

"Are you excited?" He asked as Hyacinth climbed into the front seat.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed.

"It's weird seeing you like this." He began backing out.

"In shorts and my PJ pants?" Hyacinth asked.

"No, you're wearing tennis shoes."

She let out a laugh, "Shut up! They're neon."

"Green and pink, I can see." 

"Well, I had to get my favorite colors."

"You'll be sporting those around the city?" He joked.

"No, only my big girl boots." 

"So you can finally reach my shoulder?" He teased.

She huffeds, "Shut up. I do reach your shoulder." 

~~~

"What're we gonna do first, Cinthy?" Julian asked as he shuffled into his seat.

"Pizza." She answered.

"Okie dokie."

She pulled out her phone.

****

**just got on the plane, text you when ive landed. cant wait to see you**

~~~

"I almost said 'I love you,' that would've been disastrous." She said as she put her phone away.

"It would have been," Julian answered with a slight laugh.

~~~~

"In New York, concrete jungle, where dreams are made of." Julian quietly sang as they walked through the airport.

"Literally shut the fuck up." Hyacinth groaned

"Cheery mood." He smiled at the girl.

"I am tired and wearing neon tennis shoes at the airport. I feel bad for the airport people. They don't get to see my style."

"What, you mean to tell me your school fleece pj pants and a white tee aren't your most fashionable items?" He joked.

~~~

**ive landed, cant wait to see you**

~~~

Remus and Sirius got lost a few times before making it to their room, but Remus pulled out his phone as soon as they did.

~~~

_ive landed also. cant wait to see you_

**button:  
** **cant wait**

_goodnight button_

**button:  
goodnight moony**

* * *

Day 94

Hyacinth woke up at nine. She paced around the hotel room until Julian woke up.

"Hyacinth, calm the fuck down." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can't."

"Go take a shower and get ready." He urged, throwing a towel at her.

"Fine." 

She got in the shower and stood under the hot water for a good ten minutes before actually starting.

~~~

"Shit shit shit," Remus muttered.

"C'mon, it'll be ok."

"What if she hates me?"

"How could she, Remus? She's been talking to you for months."

"She's never seen me. Oh my god, and my scars." His face fell into his hands.

"Didn't she say scars were attractive?" Sirius asked as he sat next to Remus.

"Yes, but not big ones that go across faces."

"I reckon she'll find those hot too. I do."

"Sirius, you're not helping me right now."

"By calling you hot? Fine, you're the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen."

Remus pulled his head up to glare at the boy beside him. "Also, not helping."

"Go get 'em, Moonsickles," Sirius said, clapping the boy's shoulder.

"I need to get ready first."

~~~

**Hyacinth stood in front of the mirror. She re-did her eyeshadow and eyeliner at least five times.**

_Remus stood in front of the mirror. He raked his hands through his hair over and over._

**She had an outfit planned but decided against it. She looked through her clothes for what felt like hours before deciding on a pair of light tan wide-legged pants and a pink and green fuzzy sweater.**

_Remus looked through his clothes again and again. He ended up choosing a pair of jeans and a lavender cardigan over a white tee._

**She started talking to Julian, but her sentence faded into one to herself. "Should I wear- no, I'm not gonna wear the big big boots."**

**She slipped on a pair of pink platform boots and grabbed a small green purse.**

_He pulled on his converse._

~~~

Hyacinth walked out of the door, wishing goodbye to Julian. She made her way down into the lobby, smiling at passing people. She tried to calm her nerves as she stepped into the shop

She was afraid she stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the adults wearing monochromatic clothing as they sipped their coffees.

"Could I please have an earl grey?" She asked as she stepped up to the counter.

"Milk?" The man asked.

"Yes, please."

She haded him her change, and she sat and waited. 

**T-minus three minutes**

She was nervously tapping her foot when she heard her name called. She walked up to get her drink with a smile and sat back down.

**T-minus one minute**

~~~

Remus scrambled out the door, forgetting to say goodbye to Sirius, who had fallen back asleep.

He couldn't be late.

_T-minus two minutes_

He stood in the elevator, impatiently tapping his foot. If only he didn't take so long picking ou t a cardigan, he thought.

_T-minus one minute._

~~~

Hyacinth stared into her drink. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had. She was half expecting Remus to be some made-up entity or an old man. She was hoping more it would be the former.

She swirled it around before taking a sip. It was still far too hot as it burned her throat. She went in for another sip, her mind not in the right place for it to scream at her to stop drinking.

The door opened, but it was some passerby, a tall cold-looking woman with burgundy hair.

She checked the time; 12:00.

~~~

Remus opened the door and immediately spotted the head of bright pink hair.

He walked over and cleared his throat, "Hyacinth?" He asked, picking at his fingernails.

She looked up with wide eyes.

"Hi." She whispered as she stood up.

She threw her arms around him, and when she was about to pull away, he pulled her back.

"You're Remus, right? Otherwise, I'm sorry." She muttered into his neck.

"Argh matey, pirate moony reporting for duty." He said as they separated.

She smiled and sat back down as he pulled out the chair across from her.

"So... this is..." Hyacinth started but didn't know where to continue.

"Weird?" He finished

"Yes. Admittedly, I didn't think about the talking part."

Remus cocked his brow with a smirk, and she let out a small laugh, 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! I was just very excited about _seeing_ you."

"Well, I as well."

"Your voice sounds different. It's weird."

"Better, or worse?" He asked.

"Better, more clear." She answered

"You as well." He added.

Remus rested his head on his hand while his elbow rested on the table, "So, obviously, I will not be spending the whole trip with you because you have other stuff to do, but will we be doing anything else?"

"Of course. I was thinking we start with dismantling the patriarchy." She joked, "But seriously, I know we discussed none of this, but I'd like to go to the zoo and the top of the Empire State."

"How much does that cost? Not to be a bother about money, but I-"

"I'll cover it." She interrupted.

He shook his head, "No, you don't have to."

"I'm going to. And here." She opened her purse and handed Remus a small baggie with a cookie inside it.

"Thank you." He opened the bag and took a bite but had to refrain from dropping his jaw.

"This is really good." He said with a grin.

"Thank you." She took another sip of her tea with a small smile.

"I think they warm this up to be eight billion degrees."

"Eight billion?"

"I've been sitting here for like ten minutes, and it's still too hot." She said, "My mouth feels like it's on fire."

"I don't think you can handle your heat." 

"You try it." She said, pushing the cup to him. He pulled it up to his lips and took a sip, not flinching in the slightest.

"This is not hot."

Her mouth dropped, "Yes, it is!"

"You're a wuss."

She giggled a little, "Am I being _ickle_." She couldn't contain the laughter that followed.

He laughed with her, "Yes, you are being a baby."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

He shrugged, "Well, Times Square is right here."

She nodded her head before standing.

"Wow, the infamous boots." He said as he, too, stood up.

"Oh, I have more pairs. These are small."

"Small? Those are like three inches."

She nodded her head while grabbing her drink, "I have a pair that will make me five-nine, a whole six inches."

"Wow," Remus said with wide eyes.

"Exactly." She responded, slinging her purse over her shoulder before walking out of the shop.

"Question," Remus said as the pair began walking.

"Shoot." She responded.

"Well, I have three."

"Ok, go on."

"One, are you not wearing a bra right now? Two, will there still be creepy men staring at you here? Three, can we hold hands."

She smiled and took his hand in hers, "One, no, I am not. Two, yes, but probably less now that you're here. It's actually worse here than back home, the creepy men, that is. Three, yes, obviously."

Remus hummed in response, and then his eyes widened, "What the fuck is that." He asked, shyly pointing at a man dressed in an Elmo costume.

" _That_ is one of the many very scary Elmo's of New York. They like to lurk here, and I believe they don't actually have a license to be dressed up as Elmo. Don't make eye contact with them. Sometimes they harass you."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Of course I am. I was fourteen when I was followed by one of those things for half an hour."

"Oh my god, half an hour?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, and I was alone too. It scared the shit out of me. I kept saying I didn't want a photo, and he kept following me."

Remus held a horrified expression, "Is that legal?"

"Probably not, but at least I was not touched. Sometimes they touch people."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, scary." She faked a shiver as they kept walking.

~~~

"What's the big deal of Times Square?" Remus asked as the two walked into a pizza shop.

"I couldn't tell you. I find it quite boring."

She walked over to the small line that had formed.

"This is embarrassing, but could you order for me, pepperoni?" Remus whispered to her, and she let out a small laugh.

"Shut up, I know."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about mooncheeks, I couldn't order for myself until like last year."

"Well, thank Merlin, one of us learned how to do it."

Her brows furrowed for a second, and he realized what he said.

"I'm sorry, we will be returning to this in just a second." She turned away from Remus to order, and he pulled out his phone.

~~~

_i fucked up_

**The Devilishly Handsome Sirius Black:  
** what did you do?

_i said thank merlin_

_what do i do?????_

**The Devilishly Handsome Sirius Black:  
** idk tell her ur into something nerdy, youd know

_not helpful sirius_

**The Devilishly Handsome Sirius Black:  
** leave me alone, im talking to a boy

hes ginger

_how waggish_

**The Devilishly Handsome Sirius Black:  
** hes also very pretty

 _whatever_ _gtg_

~~~

Hyacinth walked back over to Remus, "So, did you just say 'Thank Merlin' like you were talking about _God?_ " She asked with a speechless expression.

"Yes." He said, chewing on his bottom lip and staring at the ground.

He looked back up at her, "Do you take offense to that? Are you religious?" He joked

She let out a laugh, "Oh, of course. I praise our lord and savior, but seriously what was up with that? You're praising a wizard man. Who practiced _magic_." She said sarcastically, which made Remus want to laugh, but he didn't.

"This is another 'I'll tell you if we get to that level of trust' kind of things. For now, pretend it never happened."

"Ok." She put her hands up in mock surrender and pulled her phone out after feeling it buzz.

~~~

 **julia(n) roberts:  
** ive met a boy with a very peculiar name, and long black hair

**ok, and...**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** hes very pretty, butt

**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ABBREVIATING MY MOMS NICKNAME FOR ME INTO  
BUTT, JULIAN**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** you said not to do it

sorry butt

**fuck off**

~~~ 

She turned her attention back to Remus, "How'd you get your scars? I like them."

"Oh, um, dog attack." Technically wolves were dogs, right?

"What?"

"Yes, dog attack." He nodded his head like he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

"Well, that must have been one viscous hell of a dog."

"I can assure you it was. It was like a wolf." Now he was pushing it.

"Really?" She amusedly asked.

He nodded his head with raised eyebrows, "Yep."

"Well, not sure if you saw, but we have a matching scar."

Remus's eyes widened, "We do?"

She traced a finger above his right jawline, then moved her head to reveal her scar. It was nearly the same length and in the same placement as his, "Yep." 

They were both snapped out of their trance-like state due to Hyacinth's finger running along Remus's skin as her name was called, and she walked over to the counter to grab two pizza boxes. As she walked back, Remus grabbed them from her hands.  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with an amused smile

He began to walk out of the shop, "I'm being a gentleman." 

She let out a small laugh, "You are not doing a very good job at dismantling the patriarchy by upholding gender stereotypes." She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"I think the patriarchy can wait a day or so."

She threw her hands into the air, "The patriarchy has been waiting for years to be dismantled! We can't wait another day or so! How reckless can you be?"

He fake pouted, "Sorry, but the patriarchy will have to wait. But I am wearing purple, lavender actually. That's a feminine color, patriarchy, dismantled."

She let out a laugh before pulling her phone out again, "You want to eat in our room?"

Remus nodded, "I'll let Sirius know." He also pulled out his phone.

* * *

**  
[Calling julia(n) robberts]**

"Yeah?"

" **We're eating in our room, got pizza.** "

"We had pizza yesterday."

" **And I intend on having it tomorrow, too, Julian.** "

"Ok, well- ok, when will you be here?"

" **Like ten minutes.** "

"Ok."

* * *

**[Calling: The Devilishly Handsome Sirius Black]**

" _We're eating in Button's room._ "

"Ok, what room is that?"

He removed the phone from his ear, "What room number?" He asked Hyacinth, "204." She replied

" _Room two hundred and four._ "

"Oh, sweet, I'm already there."

" _What?_ "

"Remember that ginger boy?"

" _Yes._ "

"It's his room!"

" _Is his name Julian?_ " 

"Yes."

" _Ok, this is- ok. Bye, Sirius._ "

~~~

"Our friends have met."

Hyacinth's brows furrowed, "Sirius has long black hair, doesn't he."

Remus nodded as he pulled the door open.

"Again, with the lack of dismantlement."

"Again, the patriarchy can wait a day or so."

~~~

They stood in the elevator, "So, what is... this?" Hyacinth asked.

"The lift? It go up down, bring from floor to floor." He joked like he was talking to a little kid.

Her mouth fell open, and she hit his arm, "You know what I meant."  
She took a breath, "There was a previous implication of a relationship, and today there was hand-holding." She held that breath in as she awaited his response.

Remus didn't look at her but continued to stare straight in front of him, "Well, I wouldn't object to you being my partner."

She smiled, "Partner."

"Demigirl." He answered as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I'd be fine with that."

"Well, that's great."

She nodded her head as she pulled out her room key.

~~~

"I told you we'd be here in ten minutes, and you two decide to start making out! Julian, at least some warning!"

Julian and Sirius were snickering. Remus was on the verge.

Hyacinth turned to Sirius, whose laughing ceased, "Hi, a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius didn't wait before hugging her. He noted that she stiffened under his touch as he pulled away, "That might have been a bit forward."

"Maybe." She answered, walking over to her suitcase.

"I just feel like I know you already button."

She let out a small laugh, "And why is that?"

"He's concluded you two are the same person," Remus said.

She pulled out a bag with a cookie and walked over to Sirius.  
"Did you?" She asked as she handed it to him.

"Yes, I did. You'll see, you'll see." He took a bite of the cookie.

"So, what was the deal with the snogging?" Remus asked, grabbing himself a slice of pizza.

"Remus, I'm bi. Do I need to come out to you again?" Sirius said as he shook his head, "This cookie is delicious, by the way."

Hyacinth gave him a curt not, "So we're just a room of four bisexuals, huh?"

"Suppose so," Julian responded, walking over to Hyacinth.

"Cockblock." He muttered into her head, causing her to elbowed his side.

"But actually, you guys hooking up? What's going on here?" She asked, to which Sirius and Julian both shrugged.

~~~

"I do admire the big boots," Hyacinth said as she sat next to Sirius.

"Ah, I figured you would."

"And the eyeliner."

"Figure you'd like that too." He shrugged.

"I wanna do your hair." She said with a small smile.

"Okie dokie how abou-"

He was interrupted by Hyacinth's phone ringing.

She pulled it out and cursed under her breath.

"My mom's calling."

* * *

**[Incoming Call: Mom]**

" **Hey.** "

"How are you? You didn't text me. I was worried sick!"

" **I'm fine, and sorry, I forgot.** "

"Ok, that's good, can I speak to Julian? He's there, right?"

She threw the phone at Julian.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Your daughter's good, staying out of trouble, as for me can't promise that much."

"Yeah, but she can take care of herself."

"Ok, giving you back now."

He threw the phone back to Hyacinth.

"Have you met anyone new?"

" **I thought you didn't want me talking to strangers.** "

"Well, I don't, but it's safer in person than with some random person who accidentally texted you!"

" **Ok, well, too bad. I am actually with him right now.** "

"Hyacinth!"

" **Belladonna!** "

"Hyacinth, I told you I didn't want you speaking with this boy!"

" **Well, I am. There's nothing wrong with him.** "

She moved out onto the balcony.

" **He's perfectly nice, and he turned out to not be a creepy middle-aged man.** "

"Still, I don't like it."

" **Why are you so worried?** "

"Because you are my daughter."

" **I am seventeen and can care for myself. I'm being safe and responsible.** "

"You're still only seventeen."

" **I also have been practically taking care of myself since I was eleven.** "

"That is not true. I have provided for you."

" **You are just as bad as dad, and you know it. Just because you don't hit me doesn't mean you have been a good parent. I was left alone so much growing up because you, too, weren't there.** "

"That's not fair; I had to be at work."

" **On work trips, where you _had_ to be there for two days and decide to leave for a week or longer. And who advocated for my mental health and my learning disability?**"

"..."

" **Me, I did. Goodbye.** "

She didn't wait for her mother to answer.

She walked back into the room, "I am still in trouble for talking to internet boy." 

"I'll beat her up," Julian said, walking over to his suitcase.

"Yes, Julian, please beat up my mom."

She sat down next to Remus and laid her head on his shoulder, which caused him to go slightly red in the face and rapidly increase his heart rate.

"Cinth, we're going tomorrow or the day after?" Julian asked.

"Day after, tomorrow I'm spending with Remus."

Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry. All of tomorrow? Remus." Sirius whined.

"No, not _all_ of tomorrow, and we still have two days after."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "But I wanted to go to the zoo tomorrow."

Hyacinth perked up, "We're going to the zoo tomorrow. You two should join us." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Sirius said, getting giddy.

"Yes! I love the zoo!"

"I've always wanted to go." He said in response.

"You've never been?"

"No, family's not really into that stuff."

"Well, we'll have to bring you along then. And Julian's a sucker for the penguins." She said, turning to the boy.

He shrugged, "They're cute. They waddle around. How could you _not_ be a sucker for penguins?"

Hyacinth laughed as she laid her head back on Remus's shoulder.

"I'm heading out. Sirius, would you care to join me?" Julian said with a slight smirk.

"Yes, I would," Sirius answered.

"Don't be too naughty!" Hyacinth called as the door opened.

~~~

"I'm tired." Hyacinth droned on.

"You wanna take a nap?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok, well, I'll head out," Remus said.

Hyacinth furrowed her brows, "Why would you leave?"

"Because you're gonna take a nap."

"Stay." She whispered as she stood up and kicked her shoes off.

"You want me to stay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Take a nap with you?" He asked again.

"Yeah," She said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Ok." 

Remus unlaced his shoes before laying down next to Hyacinth. She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so right for both of them.

~~~

"Sleeping in jeans is not very comfortable," Remus murmured into Hyacinth's hair as she woke him up.

"Neither is sleeping in these pants," She mumbled back.

"I enjoyed that." He said with a small smile.

"Me too. I really really like you, Remus."

"I really really like you too, Hyacinth." He smiled at her 

Julian and Sirius both came back in.

"Oh my god, did you two sleep together?" Julian said with wide eyes.

Hyacinth and Remus sat up, "No. Well, we took a nap."

"You guys are like oldies," Julian said with a face.

"At least we didn't make out for like an hour." Hyacinth rebutted. 

"I'll have you know we _talked_." Sirius pointedly said.

"Ok, well, we should head back to our room. Do you wanna have dinner together, later?" Remus said as he stood up and began to put his shoes on.

"Yeah, we could go to Shake Shack, there's one on eighth, and it's cheap."

"Yeah, sounds good. Eight?"

She nodded her head, and he kissed the top of her head before wandering out with Sirius.

~~~

Hyacinth met Remus in the lobby before heading to dinner with him.

"Hey." She smiled at him before grabbing hold of his hand.

"Hi." He answered.

They walked in silence to the restaurant.

~~~

"No conversation?" Remus asked as they stood in line.

"I'm tired. Sorry." She apologized, "It's just low spoons."

"Low spoons?" He asked, looking up at her.

She let out a small laugh, "Basically, everyone has a supply of spoons, and the spoons get you through the day. No matter how minute, each task costs a certain amount of spoons, so getting out of bed costs a spoon. Brushing your teeth costs a spoon. Showering costs a few, etcetera. Whether physically or mentally, healthy people have a seemingly unlimited supply of spoons, whereas someone unwell has a limited supply. I, as someone with anxiety and depression, and ADHD, have a very limited amount of spoons because the three feed off of each other. It's tough when I talk to new people, and I know we've been talking for a couple of months, but that's over text. Talking in person's more draining. So, basically, spending time with you has depleted my spoons. But not in a bad way, in a good way, everyone depletes my spoons. It's not a bad thing necessarily."

"I think I'm understanding."

Remus wondered if he had a limited supply of spoons sometimes. Around the full moon, he seemed to have a limited supply. He wished he could talk to her about it.

"So, yeah, sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you," She murmured.

~~~

Remus walked Hyacinth back to her room.

"I had a lot of fun today." He said.

"Yeah, so did I." She answered.

They were staring into each other's eyes, and only did Remus's gaze flicker when Hyacinth subconsciously parted her lips. He raked over her face with his gaze, he noticed how her cheeks had flushed slightly, then he moved his eyes back to her lips.

She quickled eyed his lips and then they were both leaning in.

Hyacinth and Remus had both kissed someone before, but this felt different.

Both of their hearts were pounding against their chest as they felt the other's breath against them.

Hyacinth felt Remus's nose brush hers and she cracked the smallest smile. And then their lips were centimeters away when they heard loud laughter bouncing through the halls.

The instantly separated.

Hyacinth swallowed and tried to calm her heart, "Looks as thought Julian and Sirius are back."

Remus let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, goodnight Hyacinth."

"Goodnight Remus."

He placed a kiss on her head right when the two boys rounded the corner.

~~~~

Hyacinth fell asleep, dreaming of feeling Remus's breath fan across her face.

While Remus dreamt of the feeling of their noses brushing, if only for a second.

* * *

Day 95

"Julian, wake up!" Hyacinth called to the sleeping boy.

She walked over to him with her pillow.

"Get. Your. Ass. Up!" She accentuated every word by hitting him with the pillow.

"Shit, I'm up." He murmured.

"You know, for someone who does an early sport you would think you would be able to GET UP ON TIME!"

"What time is it?" He asked as he walked over to the restroom.

"Ten thirty."

"Shit, sorry Hyacinth."

"No, no it's fine, but if they're out of the pain au chocolate, I'm murduring you."

They called an uber and made their way to the bakery.

"So, what happened last night?" Julian asked as they waited in line.

"We ate and then went back to the hotel."

"You didn't kiss or anything."

Hyacinth felt her face heat up, "No, we were about to and then you guys came over."

He let out a laugh, "Now you know how it feels."

"We weren't in the _middle_ of making out. What's going on there anyway?"

Julian shrugged, "I like him. He's nice, cool, whatever."

Hyacinth smiled, "So, what you're telling me is you have a crush."

"Shut up, order your thing." He grumply said.

They ordered and called another uber to take them back.

~~~

"So like do you think this zoo thing's a double date, or whatever, or is it just all of us hanging out?" Sirius asked while picking at his finger nails.

"Why? Do you want it to be a date?"

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever."

"Oh you so do."

"No I don't"

"Smitten." Remus said.

"Shut up. Put on your stupid jumper."

****

**dont tell sirius but julian has a little crush**

**pirate moony:  
** _sirius also has a little crush_

**this is hilarious**

**pirate moony:  
** _who knew_

**ok, so meet in the lobby at 12:00?**

**pirate moony:  
** _yeah, see you then_

**see you then :)**

**pirate moony:  
** _:)_

~~~

"Hi!" Hyacinth said as she walked into the lobby and saw the two tallboys. She hugged Remus and greeted Sirius.

"So, off to the zoo?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! It's time for the zoo!" She said with a large smile that Remus was sure he would never get tired of seeing.

~~~

Taking the subway was confusing for Sirius. He got flustered and freaked out multiple times, and at one point, almost fell over while it took off from one of the stops.

"I hated that." He grumbled.

"I also hate the metro. One time my card wouldn't swipe, and I got stuck and missed my train. And another time, this family, like, circled me. They were all holding hands, and I couldn't leave, and I almost missed my stop." Hyacinth droned.

"I remember that. That was funny." Julian snickered a little at the thought.

"That was not funny! I almost got accidentally abducted!"

"It was funny."

"If it were you, you would have been scared shitless." She answered

* * *

**[Incoming Call: Jasmine]**

" **What's up?** "

"You walking to the zoo? With Julian and two other boys?"

" **Dude, are you stalking me?** "

"Oh, yeah, always. No, of course, I'm fucking not. I'd never waste my time seeking you out. I saw you. Which one's the Brit?"

" **Both of them**."

"Which one are you... _dating_?"

" **Yes, we are I guess, and the one with the sweater. The one with the button up is his friend.** "

"Thank god, you and button-up boy look very... similar."

" **We do not.** "

"Um, yes, you do. I mean- you do. The pale skin, the high cheekbones, the boots. The _boots,_ Hycie."

" **She up about my skin! It's not that pale.** "

"You got dad's skin. I got mom's. Belladonna's skin is _significantly_ darker. You are pale."

" **Whatever. Where even were you?** "

"Coffee shop, here with Kait."

" **And you're calling me? On your date?** "

"And you're talking to me on yours?"

" **You called _me_ , dumbass.**"

"Aww, I love when you talk so sweetly to me."

" **You're a whore.** "

"So are you fucker."

" **Bitch.** "

"Ditto."

" **K, bye. See you tomorrow.** "

"See you tomorrow."

"Who was that? And were you talking about us?" Remus asked as she put her home away.

"My sister, and yes. She saw us."

"And you didn't tell her I said hi. Cinth, you ass."

"Julian, you'll get to talk to her tomorrow. Stop being so dramatic."

"How does she feel about... me?" Remus asked.

"She doesn't care I don't think. If she does, she hasn't said anything. She was very glad I was not dating Sirius, apparently, we look very similar. I don't know."

"See, same person," Sirius said as they reached the zoo.

"Hm, I suppose we're getting closer each day." She answered as she walked up to the woman in the booth.

"Hi, four tickets please."

"Ok, that will be fifty-six eighty."

She handed the woman her card.

~~~

Hyacinth lit up as they walked around, the zoo was always something sh had been fond of. 

She grabbed Remus's hand, "C'mon I wanna show you something." 

She smiled back at him before dragging him to the Tropic Zone.

they had lost Julian and Sirius, who were presumable flirting while walking around. Either that or Sirius was acting like a five-year-old who had his first zoo trip.

"What did you want to show me?" Remus asked as the pair made their way up the stairs.

"Just wait until we get to the top."

"So, how're your spoons today."

She smiled at the reference, "I have more. Spending time with you simultaneously drained and replenished my spoons."

"That makes no sense by the way."

"I know, but that's just how it is. Julian and I also went to a bakery I like, so that helped."

"You're really close with him, aren't you?"

"Julian? Yeah. He's one of my oldest friends. Known him for eight years? Now, I think."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Ok, now that we're at the top, what did you want to show me?"

She grabbed ahold of his hand again, causing shivers to go up his spine yet again.

They walked a little before slowing, "This is Mavis." She said as she walked toward a beautiful blue and yellow Macaw.

"Mavis?"

She looked to him, "I didn't name her, but it's a parrot Moons. And you're a pirate." She laughed at her joked.

"Very funny."

"It is." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers again.

"I have a question," Remus said as they wandered around.

"Go for it."

"When we get back, could we FaceTime? 'Cause I just figured you didn't want to because you wanted to see me in person first, but I'd really like to. Y'know, so I can like, see you, and stuff."

Hyacinth smiled a little, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Why are you always awake so late at night?" 

"Because I don't sleep."

"You should. Maybe you'd get some spoons."

She let out a small laugh, "Surprisingly sleeping more than five hours, usually not like right now like during school, makes me lose spoons. It has to be five hours or less, or teen plus."

"Wow. What time do you wake up?"

"Six."

"But you're up at like three in the morning."

"I, on average, get one to two hours of sleep."

"Ok, I know that's not healthy."

She shrugged, "Getting more doesn't do much. I'm constantly tired. I've always been always tired. Since I was little."

"Are you ok? Are you healthy?" He asked, concerned.

"Probably not, but in regards to the sleeping thing it's 'cause of my ADHD, nobody cared to explain the symptoms and my parents didn't care to educate themselves on them so we never knew the problem. So it's been like this for a while, no matter how hard I try to change it, it stays the same."

"Damn."

"Yeah, but what're you gonna do?"

"Maybe, try to get more sleep? Stop texting me at three in the morning."

"Ok, I can stop texting you if you'd like." She teased.

"Yeah, maybe I'd finally be able to pass classes. It's like I've got this pretty girl on the line, how am I supposed to focus."

Hyacinth wasn't able to contain her smile, or her blush.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You called me pretty again." She managed to get out.

"And? It's the truth." He sang.

"Stop it."

"Aww," He cooed, "Am I flustering you again?" He continued.

"Shut it."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Do you want me to do it back? Because you're _adorable,_ Remus."

"Ok, I'll stop."

"No, I'm not done. You're very cute, with your sweaters-"

"Jumpers."

" _Jumpers_. Why is that even what they're called?"

"Why do you call them sweaters."

She shrugged, "Probably because you get hot when you're wearing them, I don't know."

"Well, I don't know either."

"Fair point, so we ca- sorry, one second."

* * *

**[Incoming Call: Unknown Caller ID]**

" **Hello?** "

"Yes, hi, is this Hyacinth?"

" **Yes, this is she.** "

"Great! I was calling in for a cake order."

" **Oh, that's great! First, when for?** "

Remus awkwardly walked next to the girl.

" **Ok, so the tenth? And what kind of cake?** "

"Chocolate."

" **Ok, any filling?** "

"Raspberry."

" **Great, and what size? I can do six-inch, eight-inch, or nine-inch. All round, I can do sheet cake if you'd really like, but it's preferable if not.** "

"I was wondering if you could do tiers?"

" **Yes, of course. Still would need the sizes of those.** "

"Eight-inch and six-inch."

" **Ok, and how many layers?** "

"Is it possible to do four of the bigger and three of the smaller."

" **Yes I can, would you like any extra add-ons? I can do flowers, macarons, sprinkles, petals, ganache.** "

"Sprinkles would be fantastic."

" **Ok, so that would cost around a hundred fifty. Does that sound good to you?** "

"Yes."

" **Ok, so my email- do you have my email?** "

"No."

" **Ok, it's Cakes by Hyacinth at Gmail dot com.** "

"Great."

" **So, email me for more details about the cake, frosting, and colors, and what the occasion is and I will get right back to you.** "

"Ok, thank you."

" **Of course. Have a good day.** "

"You too."

She sighed as she put her phone away, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, does that usually happen."

She sighed again, "No, usually they email me because that's what's stated on my website, but I do get the occasional call. Annoying as it is."

"A hundred and fifty huh? What did they order?"

"Four-layer eight-inch, with three-layer six-inch as the second tier."

"Y'know you're phone voice is very different."

"Phone voice?"

"You've got a total phone voice."

"Did I have a phone voice with you?"

"No, but right there, total phone customer service voice."

She groaned, "Sometimes they're assholes if I don't talk all cheery like they're the most interesting thing ever."

"Fun."

"Exactly."

"What do you wanna do now? Still wander around?"

"I actually have to get going. I'm meeting up with someone."

"You happen to meet another bloke online, meeting up with him? Gonna date him?" Remus joked as they made their way out of the zoo.

"Oh yeah, met this dreamy guy totally the one."

* * *

**[Calling: julia(n) roberts]**

**"Where are you?"**

"Just- Hyacinth just leave without me."

**"So you're in the middle of intensely making out, I'm assuming?"**

"Just- yes. Leave without us."

**"What about Remus."**

"Ask him, not me!"

"You fine with leaving without Sirius?" Hyacinth asked as she moved the phone from her ear.

"As long as he can get back intact, yeah. But I'd like him to be reminded that _he_ wanted to spend time with me today."

**"Just make sure he gets back to the hotel in one piece. And remind him he's the one who wanted to spend time with Remus."**

"Ok, whatever Hyacinth. Goodbye."

" **Have** **fun!** "

"God, they've known each other for two days and they're jut going straight for it."

"Seems like it." Hyacinth laughed, "You wanna listen to music?" She asked, pulling her headphones out.

"Yeah."

She handed him an earbud.

* * *

**  
  
**iPhone

 **[A Sunday Kind of Love ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0zGLlXbHlrAyBN1x6sY0rb?si=-ymW5EP0Smehn4Ix4vV7yQ) ** [•](https://open.spotify.com/track/0zGLlXbHlrAyBN1x6sY0rb?si=-ymW5EP0Smehn4Ix4vV7yQ) **[ Etta James](https://open.spotify.com/track/0zGLlXbHlrAyBN1x6sY0rb?si=-ymW5EP0Smehn4Ix4vV7yQ) **

Listening on Hyacinth's iPhone

 **⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯** •⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

0:16 -3:00

**< < | | >> **

* * *

"Tonight, Empire State building," Hyacinth said as they arrived at her hotel room.

"What time?"

"Ten."

"Ok, meet you in the lobby."

Hyacinth nodded and smiled at him, and she again felt her heart rate increase. 

Remus, again, started to lean in, "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

Their lips met, and, as cliché as it is, it was fireworks.

Remus felt Hyacinth's expression change into a smile, and he couldn't help but do the same.

They separated.

"I liked that," Hyacinth said with a small giggle.

"Well, I liked it too. I'll see you later." Remus answered.

"See you later."

~~~

Hyacinth rushed to get ready; she had fallen asleep - the last thing she needed.

She heard a knock on the door. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth.

She opened the door, only peeking her head out, "What're you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged, "Julian said to wait here. He's getting something."

Hyacinth let out a small laugh before ushering the boy in.

His gaze moved up and down her figure, "Quite the outfit," He joked, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

She was just in her undergarments, "Yes, I do! Stop bothering me!"

"Who are you meeting up with?" Sirius asked as he sat on the edge of one of the beds.

She went back to the restroom, "Just a guy!" She called out.

Sirius's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, a guy?"

"Yes. Do you have an issue with that?"

"Moony." He answered.

She let out a small laugh, "Not what I meant, Sirius. I'm meeting up with a friend of mine. I haven't seen him in years."

"Hm. Does he live here?"

She came out of the restroom and began frantically looking through her suitcase. "Yeah, he moved here like four years ago. We keep meaning to meet up when I'm here, but something always gets in the way."

Sirius hummed in response. "When do you need to be there?"

"Like an hour."

"An hour? How long does it take to get there."

"Oh, it's just like five minutes away." She answered.

"So why are you acting like you're ten minutes late?"

"I don't like being late. Old habit, hate it but love it."

"Why the habit?"

"My dad had this thing where if you were less than ten minutes early, you were late."

"Ew."

"Yeah, hate it. Hate him. Not actually, but kind of."

Sirius smiled, "See, we're the same."

"You've got parental issues, don't you?"

"Obviously."

Hyacinth let out a laugh while pulling up her skirt.

"How else are we similar, do you suppose."

Sirius shrugged.

"Ok, then." She pulled on a sweater and went back to the restroom.

"Where the hell is Julian? It's been like fifteen minutes." She called.

"Again, I don't know. He said he was getting something."

She came back out a few seconds later. 

"Shit, how'd you do that so fast?"

She shrugged, "When you've been doing eyeliner for a couple of years, it gets easy."

She grabbed a small purse and walked out on the balcony.

She pulled out a cigarette and her lighter.

Sirius's brows furrowed, and he went and joined her.

"You smoke?"

She took a drag and let the smoke come out with her laugh, "No. Not regularly anyway. It's actually illegal for me to have these, but here I am. I'm not _addicted._ It's just when I'm nervous, and I'm really fucking nervous right now."

"Why?"

"Sam. I haven't seen him for years, and he doesn't know what I look like, or the fact I'm a demigirl, that's scary."

"Why does it matter what you look like."

She took another drag, "'Cause guys can be assholes. There is a considerable chance he's trying to date me or get in my pants, and I intend on neither of those things happening, but if he does, he could _easily_ take one look at me and decide he doesn't want to talk. I mean, I've barely talked to him, he could be a total dick and also get mad at me for not wanting to hook up, but that's a whole other issue."

"Is this just you overthinking things, or is this how it actually is."

She dropped her cigarette butt and twisted her foot over it while letting out a laugh, "Girls get killed for saying no, Sirius. I have a taser and mace with me. Guys catcall girls daily because of objectification. It's a sad reality. I have boobs and an ass, so that means I'm just here to use in the eyes of _a lot_ of guys. That first time Remus called me," She made her way back into the room while Sirius followed behind her, "Was because I was walking to the store. I got catcalled four times that day. I used to get catcalled every day, walking home from school. Five personal friends of mine have been survivors of sexual assault. Three of the guys that did it? Walking around free. Not even a trial, because the fucking police didn't believe my friends. It's how it is, and it sucks ass."

Sirius's eyes widened, "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Hey, at least you don't do it. You don't, right?" She sternly looked at him."

"Absolutely not."

"Good, if you did, I think I'd have to kick your ass."

"And for good reason."

She headed back into the bathroom to brush her teeth again.

"How's your wrist?" Sirius asked as Hyacinth walked out.

"Eh, doesn't feel like anything really. I've gotten used to the weight."

"Can I sign it?"

"Yeah, of course." She walked over to her suitcase and took out a sharpie.

he signed it _'Padfoot.'_

"Were you a fan of the show?" Sirius asked as he saw the tattoo on Hyacinth's leg that read 

_'SPEED RACER'_

She let out a small laugh, "No, I've never seen it actually."

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what's it mean?"

"Do you happen to know the song 'Speed Racer' by DEVO?"

Sirius's mouth dropped. He didn't know anybody else who knew that song.

"Yes, I love that song!"

"Well, it's that. My friend Trevor's got _'BARBIE DOLL'_ in the same place."

"That's sick. Could I see some of your other ones?"

Hyacinth nodded her head. She pointed to the two flowers that ran up her left leg, "These were self-harm cover-ups. Daisies are one of my favorite flowers." She pointed to the snail above her left knee, "This one was in the ward," She pointed to the worm above her right knee, "This was my first tattoo." She held out her left hand, "I've got the red heart on my middle finger, and then the smiley face on my ring finger." She pulled her ankle up to reveal a small star, "I've got this one because of an ex, actually."

"What's the story?"

"Basically, we used to stargaze, and then we got matching tattoos, and then we broke up. We're still good friends."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's actually one of my closest friends."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Um, we just did. I really enjoyed dating her, but we just decided to stay friends."

She stood up to put her shoes on.

"Hm, same with Remus and me."

She let out a small laugh, "Suppose we are the same person."

"Yeah, guess so. Also, self-harm? You've stopped, right?"

Hyacinth shrugged, "I don't do it as much as I used to, but sometimes I still get urges, and sometimes I feed into them. But I haven't done it for about two months, I think?"

"Well, I'm glad. You don't deserve it. And you deserve to stay." He stood up and opened his arms, which Hyacinth gladly let herself lean into as he hugged her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Of course, now go before you're less than ten minutes early!"

She laughed, "Will do. Bye, Sirius!"

"Bye, Hyacinth!"

~~~ 

Remus had taken it upon himself to walk around the city when he spotted a flash of bright pink hair and a matching bright pink cast. She was with a boy with curly blonde hair. He assumed it was who she was meeting up with. They were sitting on a bench, and she was laughing at something she or he said. It was a tie between the two options, knowing how much Hyacinth laughed at her own jokes. 

He crossed the street; he was going to say a quick hi before heading off. Then the boy's lips were on hers as Remus walked, and his eyes widened at the scene before him. What the hell was going on?

Hyacinth quickly pulled away and stood up, "Jesus Sam!" She yelled as she wiped her mouth off, trying to rid it of _him_.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Are you- is this not what this is?"

"What what is? I thought we were friends, god."

Remus moved quicker.

"I literally came here to _talk_ to you. Because we haven't properly taked in four years, and you pull this shit? I wasn't even showing you at _all_ that I might be interested."

"Well, I mean you're dressed up."

Hyacinth let out a bitter laugh, "Fuck you."

Remus smiled a little. She was a complete badass as he really _really_ liked it.

"You're an asshole if you think because I'm wearing a skirt you get to kiss me. I'm a fucking person, not a little toy. I feel disgusted, honestly. Please think about your actions, and girls aren't just something for you to use and then toss. They're people just like you. Although, I don't know if I'd consider you a person after that. Honestly, revolting."

"Goodbye," Hyacinth said, and when she turned around, she saw Remus leaning up against a tree with a little smile, humming.

She let out a small laugh as she walked over to him, "Hello." She smiled.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see ya there." He joked with a shrug.

"Must've heard me then."

"Maybe, you seem to yell when you're upset."

"Really? I never noticed it." She joked back.

He leaned down to peck her on the lips, and she heard a scoff from behind her.

She turned around, "What?"

"So he just gets to," Sam was moving his hands around.

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah, that."

Hyacinth let out another bitter laugh, "Yeah, 'cause he's my boyfriend."

"Really? _Him_?"

Hyacinth raised her eyebrows in warning, "Yes _him_. What about it?"

Sam shrugged, "Dunno, just thought you were too pretty to be with a guy like that."

"Is this your way of trying to get back at me because I made you feel like shit? I _am_ pretty, Sam, and so is my boyfriend. Hell, he is twenty times more attractive than you will _ever_ be, and that's based on his looks _alone_. You know what makes him even more attractive? The fact he's not a dick like you are. So yeah, I'm pretty, way too fucking pretty for some like _you_."

Remus felt his face heat up as Hyacinth took ahold of his hand.

"Who is that?" Remus asked as they began walking.

"I was friends with him in elementary and middle school. Then he moved out here for high school. Went to catch up, then that happened."

" _Fun_."

"Yeah, so fun." She said monotonously.

"What do you wanna do?"

"One sec."

She pulled out her phone.

* * *

**[Calling: Jasmine]**

" **Hey, bae.** "

"Hey, shawty. What'd you need?"

" **You free?** "

"Yeah."

" **Can I come over?** "

"Yeah, totally. Kait's here, but I'm sure that's fine."

" **I'm bringing Remus.** "

"What?" Remus asked.

"My sister, if that's fine."

"Sure."

"Who the hell is Remus?"

" **The Brit.** "

"Do I have to? You guys gonna be all straight and shit?"

" **Shut up. I hate you so much.** "

"Straight people disgust me."

" **We're not straight shawty.** "

"Shawty, you're in a relationship with someone of the opposite sex. You and he might not be straight, but the relationship is."

" **Shawty, this feels a little biphobic.** "

"Oh shit shawty, I never meant it like that."

" **I know, just letting you know, shawty.** "

"Ok, ya, you can come over."

" **Ok.** "

"Wait!"

" **What?** "

"I thought you were meeting with Sam right now?"

" **Douche, next caller.** "

"Ok. See ya, shawty."

" **Bye, shawty.** "

"What the hell was that?" Remus asked.

"What? The shawty thing?"

"Yes."

"Um, I don't know, it's just a thing we do. Call each other shawty and bae."

"Ok then, so I'm meeting your sister."

~~~

"Shawty, how are you?" Hyacinth asked as the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey, Hycie. What the hell did you do?" Jasmine asked, staring at the girl's cast.

"Biking, fell, broke my wrist." She said, walking in. Remus followed her like a lost puppy.

"Kait!" Hyacinth called as the girl got up from the couch.

"How's the wedding coming along?" Hyacinth asked.

"Eh. Jasmine's being a pain in the ass about it."

"Isn't she about everything?" Just then, she remembered Remus.

She turned back to him and dragged him a little further into the apartment.

"This is Remus, Remus. This is my sister, Jasmine." 

Jasmine shook his hand, "And her fiancé Kaitlyn."

He shook the other girl's hand.

"Hi." He awkwardly replied.

"Where's Julian. Miss that kid." Jasmine asked as she walked over to the fridge.

"At the hotel with Remus's friend, you'll see him tomorrow though."

"Ah, button-up boy?"

"Yeah."

"You want Cocoa Puffs?"

"Sure."

Remus was still awkwardly standing in the apartment.

"Hey, it's ok." She said softly as she lightly squeezed his hand for comfort.

"So, Remus." Jasmine started as she poured cereal.

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Oh, um. I don't really- um-" He was very clearly flustered, and Jasmine cracked a smile at it.

"I swear to god if you don't shut up, Jasmine, I will beat your ass."

"Will you?" She answered, bringing the bowl over to the girl.

"Yeah, unless you pull the shit you used to when we were little."

"Hold on. You two used to fight physically?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, but Jas would pussy out, and she would do this thing where she would bring it to her room and then lay down on her bed and start kicking her legs up in the air."

"Damn, you're such a little shit."

"But I'm _your_ little shit, Kait."

"Sadly," Kait jokingly muttered.

"Oh, I have cookies." Hyacinth pulled open her purse and gave a cookie to both girls.

"Your cookies are a godsend, will never get old of them," Kait said as she took a bite.

"And I don't get one?" Remus joked as he shook his head.

Hyacinth turned to him and got really close to him, "You've already had three. You can wait a few hours for another one." She murmured right before their lips touched.

Remus felt his face go hot due to the presence of Jasmine and Kaitlyn, who were both talking quietly, as not to interrupt.

"How long have you just known each other?" Jasmine asked as they pulled away.

"I actually think four months today is how long we've been talking to each other," Remus said.

Jasmine nodded her head and took a bite of cereal.

"What school d'ya go to?" She asked

Hyacinth sat down on the couch, patting next to her for Remus to come over.

"Boarding school in Scotland." He answered, sitting next to her.

Jasmine nodded her head.

"And you're seventeen?"

"Just turned eighteen in March."

"Happy late birthday, oops," Hyacinth said, turning to him.

"You missed his birthday?" Jasmine asked.

"I was in the mental hospital, dumbass."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Stop attempting you ass."

Hyacinth shrugged, "Tell mom to stop being... so her."

"That was so articulate, bae." She said, faking sincerity.

"Thanks, shawty."

Hyacinth leaned against Remus, "Being in the ward again was an eye-opening experience, Jas. Maybe I should go back." She joked.

"Don't, that was terrible," Remus said.

"Why? I liked the things you texted me. I think without me going, we wouldn't have gotten pirate moony." 

"Pirate moony?" Kait asked.

"Yeah, long story. Basically, he was texting me in the ward, and he- just things."

" _Things_?" Jasmine asked as if she was suspicious of Remus. 

"Nothing weird. I promise, except maybe my admission of wanting a siamese cat named Johnathan." Remus laughed a little.

"I think the weirdest thing was the scooby doo thing," Hyacinth said, looking at him.

"I don't think it's that weird."

"Eh." She said with a shrug.

"You're saying if we ever spend Halloween together, you don't want to get stoned and watch scooby doo?"

"I don't think she'll ever want to get stoned." Jasmine laughed.

In response, Remus raised an eyebrow knowing she had gotten hgih before. "Really? How about drinking?"

"Oh, she's been drinking for years."

"You make me sound like an alcoholic, but Remus knows I drink... and I smoke on occasion."

"Hyacinth! You- oh my god." Jasmine exclaimed at the girl's confession.

Hyacinth shrugged, "Maybe. But I think we must be going. We have to be somewhere soon."

"Trying to leave so soon, didn't even really eat your cereal," Jasmine said in fake disappointment.

"Bye shawty. Kait." Hyacinth said standing up.

"Bye, nice to meet you," Remus said as he, too, stood up.

"Nice to meet you, bye Cinth," Kait said.

"Bye Remus, hurt her and I'll kill you!" Jasmine called, "Also, bye Hycie."

~~~

"You ok?" Remus asked as they walked.

"Spoons." She answered.

They walked for a little in silence.

"Music?" Hyacinth asked.

"Yeah."

She handed him an earbud.

* * *

iPhone

[**Love Of My Life** • **Queen**](https://open.spotify.com/track/5C6D9gICTE0rS0xfF2udY8?si=CtQRQ_lTTzSvMp72HSvBfA)

Listening on Hyacinth's iPhone

 **⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯** •⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

0:28 -3:36

**< < | | >> **

* * *

"How pale do you think I am?" Hyacinth asked as she and Remus laid in her bed.

"Eh, pretty pale."

"I am not that pale."

"You're at least three shades lighter than me. Now, get to sleep so you can replenish your spoons for tonight." He murmured into her hair as he pulled her closer.

"Fine, fine, but for the record, I am _not_ that pale."

"Whatever you say."

~~~

"You're gonna be cold." Remus insisted as Hyacinth walked over to him in the lobby.

"I am not Moons. I can handle the cold."

"You're not even wearing a jacket."

"And? C'mon, or we'll be late."

~~~

They stood on the elevator as it slowly rose; it was near empty when they got there. No lines, no crowds, no crying children.

It was cold and windy as they stood on the tower, but Hyacinth didn't seem to mind. There was a myriad of colorful lights emitted from surrounding buildings and cars. Hyacinth loved the top fi the Empire State Building at night. She loved how the wind blew across her face and through her hair. Remus had, obviously, never been. But he spent a lot of time inside; it was too cold for him.

"Remus, you have to come outside for more than five minutes. You can see the Statue of Liberty!"

"Hyacinth, it's cold."

"No, it's not." She insisted.

"Yes, it is."

"Here, I'll show you; it's not even cold." She took off her top layer, so she was wearing a short-sleeve shirt. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him to one of the doors.

"Hyacinth, you're gonna catch a cold." He grumbled.

She turned back to him, "Remus, I catch colds all the time."

"That doesn't help. Your immune system is weak."

"I don't care." She sang. She cracked open one of the doors, and, at the mercy of the wind, it flew open. 

"See? Not cold. You have no room for complaints."

"I do have room for complaints; I do it a lot."

Hyacinth shook her head, "No time for complaints right now. We're on the top of the Empire State Building, at eleven at night, when only like ten other people are here. This is a great time, and we're going to make the most out of it, ok, Moonbeam?"

"Ok." He complied.

They walked over to a tourist telescope, and Hyacinth put in fifty cents to look out it. She smiled as she moved it around and then focused it on the perfect spot.

"Go ahead, look." She said to Remus as she moved away.

"What exactly am I looking at?" He said while peering in.

"The Statue of Liberty, dumbass."

"What's so special about it?"

"I don't know, honestly. It was from Frace as a peace treaty thing or something like that. I'm not very good at history."

"How do you be bad at history?" He asked as he pulled away from the telescope and stood next to her at the railing.

"I can't remember things at all. I'm horrendous at it. Except for people, I'm good at remembering most people, which sometimes sucks because they won't remember me, and then I have to act like I don't know them and know these details about them. It's annoying."

He let out a small laugh and continued to stare out into the view, mesmerized by the lights.

"Have you ever thought about enrolling in a culinary school?" Remus suddenly asked.

"Why? My cookies that good?" She half-joked.

"Yeah, actually."

"I've been thinking about _maybe_ going to a culinary institute near me, but I also really want to teach, so I'm stuck there."

"Were college apps. not due awhile ago."

"They were. I've gotten emails from schools. I'm too nervous to read them, though. Also, I have to decide, do I want to teach or do I want to go to culinary school and perhaps open a bakery? It's hard because I'm passionate about both."

"Could you do both?"

She let out a nervous laugh, "Not really. I would probably continue selling cakes, just not out of a bakery. I mean, realistically, I think I'm going to become a teacher."

"Well, as long as it makes you happy."

He looked at her with a smile, "You wanna go back?"

She nodded her head. 

As they stepped in, the warm room made Hyacinth shiver.

"I'm cold now." She said with a small laugh as she pulled on her long sleeve.

"You should have listened to me," Remus said as he took his scarf off and placed it around Hyacinth.

"Giving me your scarf?" She asked with a grin she couldn't hide even if she wanted to.

"Yep." 

They made their descent in a comfortable silence; there seemed to be a lot of those. It was nice; Hyacinth simply did not have the energy to uphold a conversation for hours on end unless it was about something she was interested in. It was nice knowing Remus did not object to her lack of speaking; people always seemed to hate it when there were gaps in a conversation. But her spoons would run out as soon as she finished riding the high of a fun trip or activity, and holding a conversation was one of the most daunting things she could think of.

"Music?" She asked.

He nodded and held his hand out, waiting for the earbud.

* * *

iPhone

[**Tire Swing** • **Kimya Dawson**](https://open.spotify.com/track/4tUOIdAbmMCYnrxSVbyc9V?si=hpdLdS-JSyKUkkmtck9iBQ)

Listening on Hyacinth's iPhone

 **⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯** •⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

0:48 -3:08

**< < | | >> **

* * *

"Your music taste is very peculiar." He joked as they stood in the elevator, "I also haven't heard any eighties synth-pop, and for that, I am gravely disappointed."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"Well, tomorrow, it seems like I'll have to play you some." She said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Seems like it. What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Well, I have something really fun planned, but I'm not telling you."

"C'mon, I hate surprises."

"Too bad! It's a surprise, and it's going to stay that way."

" _Fine,_ " He droned on. "What time?"

"Meet me in the lobby at eleven."

"In the morning? Aren't you seeing your sister tomorrow?"

"Yes, after our thing, and then I'm not going to see you since you're leaving."

Remus pouted, "Ok. See you tomorrow." He pecked her lips.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Day 96

"So, where are we going?" Remus asked as they sat on the subway.

"I'm not telling you. Like I've said over and over, it's a surprise."

"Hyacinth." He whined.

"Remus." She whined back. "I'm not telling."

"Fine."

~~~

"Music?" She asked as they walked.

"Yep."

She handed him an earbud.

* * *

iPhone

[**Speed Racer** • **DEVO**](https://open.spotify.com/track/7bimKKshu7lWrksVv5lTEh?si=11UR3xP6RsOZEbQedQTxUA)

Listening on Hyacinth's iPhone

 **⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯** •⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

0:35 -2:38

**< < | | >> **

* * *

"Oh, Sirius likes this song."

"Yeah, I know."

He looked at her with a confused expression, "How do you know?"

"We talked yesterday, and I showed him some of my tattoos, and one of them is because of this song, and then we were talking about it."

Remus nodded his head, "So, where are we going?"

"I told you! It's a secret!"

~~~

"Is this a speakeasy?" Remus asked as Hyacinth knocked a heavy knocker and said what Remus assumed to be a password.

"Yes."

"Is this not illegal?"

She let out a small laugh, "Just wait."

They were sat inside a little restaurant until a woman came down a set of stairs.

"Hyacinth? And Roxanne?" She asked.

Hyacinth and Remus, as well as another couple, stood up and followed the woman.

"Hi, I'm Katherine, and to preserve the vintage theme, I do ask that you put away your electronics." The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Hyacinth, what the hell is this?" Remus whispered as he gave Hyacinth her earbud back.

"Just listen to her." She whispered back.

"So, I have three teas today and some finger foods," Katherine said, turning around to grab some cups.

Remus turned to Hyacinth with his mouth slightly agape. "Tea?" He excitedly whispered.

"Yes, we are having a tea party in a speakeasy, and it's decorated to be like the twenties, now be quiet!" She said, faking a stern tone.

Katherine came out with cups and saucers, followed by three tea kettles. She went to talk about the different teas and about how she went to India to get them. She and Remus ended up engaging in a long conversation about India, and Hyacinth kept smiling. 

They spoke a little with the other couple there, two people presumably in their late twenties, who were fascinated with the fact that Remus and Hyacinth were both teenagers that came out here to meet each other and all that stuff.

~~~

"Hyacinth, that was amazing," Remus said as they walked out.

She did a little bow, "Why, thank you. I figured, y'know tea."

"Well, you figured right."

~~~

As they got off the subway, Julian was waiting for Hyacinth in front of the hotel with Sirius.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered as they hugged, "This was a lot of fun."

"I agree. I'm also going to really miss you."

They separated and kissed before Hyacinth turned to Sirius, who was still talking to Julian.

"By Sirius."

He hugged her, "Bye. I'm for sure going to be texting you, by the way, so get ready for that."

"I will." She said with a smile.

"Bye, Remus." She said.

"Bye." he pecked her cheek one last time before Julina and Hyacinth left for NYU.

~~~

 **pirate moony:  
** _getting on the plane right now, text you when I land._

**have a safe flight :)**

**< 3**

_< 3_

****

 **pirate moony:  
** _ive landed. miss you already._

**miss you too, goodnight remus**

**pirate moony:**   
_goodnight hyacinth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see this is where the whole time zone thing confused me. when would they have to leave in order to arrive at the times i said? idk, couldnt tell you, so just go along with it :)
> 
> also had way too much fun making the little music player thing :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Month 4 (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok. its like finished,, this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius is underlined

Month 4  
Start Date: April 7th, 2020

Day 97

**on the plane. will text you when i land**

**pirate moony:  
** _have a safe flight <3_

**< 3**

****

**landed, and currently falling asleep in the passenger seat. txt u when i get home**

_ok_

****

**im home. im being shunned by mother dearest.**

_what?_

**ill type out the letter i found on the dining room table**

**Hyacinth, I simply can't sit here idly and watch as you endanger yourself. I will currently  
not be talking to you ** **as long as you are speaking to that boy, who I do not even have the name of.  
I am completely disappointed in you and your lack of listening. I told you time and again  
to stop speaking with that boy, and yet you continued to do so, and then you met him  
in person without even telling me. You should be lucky I am not throwing you out.**

**so...**

**yeah**

_wow. i am so sorry_

**eh, dont be. i /kind of/ saw this coming. i knew she was gonna be pissed at me, but i didnt  
expect her to SHUN me. **

_im glad i dont have to meet her_

**yeah, im also glad you dont have to meet her. god knows what she would do**

_probably scream at me_

**eh, shes not really a screamer, she cries on the other hand. a lot. lots of guilt tripping with  
that woman**

_fun!!!!!!!_

**right!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**but i gotta head to sleep, since i have school tomorrow :/**

**goodnight remus**

_goodnight hyacinth_

* * *

Day 98

**lils:  
** remussssss!!!!!!

you need to tell me about your trip

and about mystery demigirl who i know virtually nothing about

do you like them????

_ok, first, hi lils_

_my trip was amazing and i really like hyacinth_

**lils:  
** do tell!

_do tell about what?_

**lils:  
** REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU ARE MAKING THIS HARD FOR NO REASON

WHY DO YOU LIKE HER!!!!!!

_oh..._

_i just do_

_shes very funny_

_and probably one of the sweetest people ive ever met_

_and really cool_

_like shes a very cool person_

_with very fun outfits_

_and very fun hair_

_and very fun eyeliner_

_and she gets on well with sirius_

_and i think shed get on well with you lot_

_and when she smiles it makes me very happy_

_and her laugh. i love her laugh lily_

_oh my god everything about her_

_and she's all for activism_

_and shes great_

_and she makes really good cookies lils_

_like super good_

_and shes super good at kissing_

_and i met her sister, and her sisters fiance_

_cool people_

_i was kind of awkward though_

**lils:  
** well, thats great remus!

_i know!!!_

****

**if im being shunned, then /hypothetically/ she cant get mad at me for  
drinking, right?**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** why dont you think about this for a minute, and maybe put the vodka down

**but, i dont wanna**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** hyacinth, i know you usually get drunk now because u wanna have fun, but  
remember sophomore year?

dont pull that shit again

nobody wants you to get your stomach pumped again

especially not you

i know that

so put the fucking bottle down

**i am putting said bottle down now**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** good

go take a shower and lament under the hot water now

**fine /mom/**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** then go to bed

**i think im gonna call remus**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** text me before you go to sleep, it better be before four in the morning

 **no** **promises**

 **julia(n) roberts:  
** hyaicinth

...

**fine**

**i hate you**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** you dont

**i dont**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** bye

**bye**

****

**ft?**

* * *

**[Incoming FaceTime: pirate moony]**

_"I miss you."_ Remus said as soon as Hyacinth answered.

**"I miss you too, so unfair we have to live so far away."**

_"I know. How're things with your mum?"_

**"She didn't talk to me at all today, but I don't want to talk about that right now."**

_"Have you seen what colleges have accepted you?"_

**"No."**

_"Look now."_

She opened a new tab and looked through her emails.

**"Holy shit, Remus. Holy shit."**

_"What is it?'_

**"I got into fucking Yale _and_ Harvard. Holy shit." **

_"I thought you were going to go to something in-state?"_

She had tears in her eyes and a ginormous smile, **"I was because I wasn't expecting to get in to either of these schools. Holy shit."**

_"Which one are you gonna go to do you think?"_

**"Um, Yale, definitely. It's free also, because financial aide and- oh my god."**

_"I am so proud of you Hyacinth."_

**"Thank you."**

_"You should get to sleep, Hyacinth. It's almost three there."_

**"No, I wanna talk to you."**

_"How about I tell you a story?"_

She smiled a little, **"Remus Lupin, are you proposing you read me a bedtime story."**

_"Yes, I am."_

Sirius's head peaked into frame, "Hey Hyacinth."

 **"Hi Sirius."** She smiled at the boy who waved before moving back out of frame.

 _"Wait, Hyacinth, I have a question."_ Remus began.

**"Hm?"**

_"And you don't have to answer but I've been thinking a lot about it."_

**"Yeah. Go ahead."**

_"Your dad, is he in jail? Was he in jail? Awhile ago you said the police didn't listen?"_

**"Yeah, so basically he was abusive is a ton of ways, emotional, verbal, and physical." She took a deep breath, "The whole schtick with the police is if there's physical scarring or bruising or anything like that it's evidence enough. There was a Child Protective Services report filed against him, from who we're not sure, but it was filed. We had a police officer come to our house and we talked about him and his abuse, and- well he left only one scar, on me. Um, but they didn't take it as evidence, they concluded, yes, he was abusive, but no, he was not going to be locked up. Um-" She wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her face, "So he's not in prison, and like I said I hadn't talked to him since my parents separated, until he texted me. The last thing he actually said to me was 'I hate you' so. That's kind of the whole thing with my dad."**

_"Do you still love him?"_

A few more tears ran from Hyacinth's eyes and she let out a shaky breath, **"Yeah, sadly, he still means a lot to me. I think what a lot of people forget is abusers aren't always abusive. He is still my dad, and was still a huge part of my childhood. Yes, he hit me and threw things at me and yelled more than any parent should, but he's still my dad. He's still the person I baked my first cake with, he's still the person who took me blackberry picking, and biking, and diving, and mushrooming, and all that stuff. He was a ginormous part of my life and still is. I have so many fond memories with him. I mean, I was his little girl. The thing is he loves me, and I know it, but the way he showed his love was toxic and controlling and abusive, and not right but he couldn't see that. I've always known he loves me, and even though the last words he spoke to me were 'I hate you' I know he loves me. But he doesn't do it in a healthy way all of the time. There were times where he did. He brought me soup when I was sick, he took me to the park when I was sad, he kissed my cuts and bruises when I fell, he hugged me when I cried. Yes, I still love him because of all of that, because I know he loves me and I know he always will. And the truth is, I could never hate him. Like I said, I was his little girl and for the few years before he became extremely abusive he was an amazing parent who took care of me. So, yes, I still love him and I hate it."**

_"Why?"_

**"Why do I hate it? I hate it because he hurt me, so, _so_ much. I should not love him. He doesn't deserve my love, and I know that. I spent years and years pouring all the love I had in my soul into his hands and he would just let it seep through his fingertips. He abused my love and my emotions, and I should hate him for it. Nobody who acts like that, who says things he said, and did things he did deserves my love, and I hate he still has it. I hate that he always will, that I would go running to him at the drop of a hat because I crave so much the love he has for me, because, Remus, it hurts, but it hurts so terribly good. The highs are so high, but the lows are so low, and I hate it. I hate that I still crave the love and the happiness I felt with him, but I do, and I will never not. And I hate it because he hurt me more than anyone ever has."**

Hyacinth could see the emotion in his eyes, it wasn't one of empathy but of pity, and she knew that.

**"Don't feel sorry for me, Remus. Don't say those words. Don't pity me."**

_"I don't pit-"_

**"Remus. I can see it. I've received that look many times. I don't need pity. I just need someone to listen."**

_"I'm sorry."_

**"Don't be. It's a natural reaction for somebody who hasn't gone through that, because it's wrong to go through it, but don't feel sorry for me. I went through it, and that's that. It happened and you don't need to feel bad, in the end I learned a lot of valuable things and while I wish I didn't learn them like that, I did. So no need to feel sorry, ok?"**

He nodded his head. 

**"Now, do I get my bedtime story?"**

He smiled a little, **"Mum used to read this one.** _Once upon a time there was a king who had twelve lovely daughters. They slept in twelve different beds all in one room and when they would sleep, the doors were shut and locked up. But every morning their shoes looked as though they had been worn and danced in all night. No one could figure out how it would go about or where the princesses would go._ "

Hyacinth's eyes began to flutter.

" **The** _king then made it known to all the land that if anybody could find out where the princesses would dance at night, he would get to choose one of the princesses to be wed to and he would replace the king one he died. But whoever tried and did not succeed, after three days and nights, they would be put to death._ "

Remus watched as she slowly fell asleep.

 _"Goodnight Hyacinth."_ He whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Day 99

**[Calling: julia(n) roberts]**

"Where are you?"

" **I think I'm gonna stay home today, could you let everyone know.** "

"Yeah, just tell them it's family issues?"

" **Yeah.** "

"K, I'll let them know."

" **Thanks.** "

"Of course, and I'm coming over at lunch, making sure you're ok."

" **Thanks. Bye.** "

"Bye."

* * *

**pirate moony:  
** _howre you?_ **  
**

_button?_

_hyacinth?_

_are you ok?_

****

_hey, is hyacinth ok? they havent been answering my texts_

**julian:  
** they havent?

_no_

**julian:  
** shit

_whats wrong_

**julian:  
** theyre at home rn, gonna go check on her. knowing them it might not be ok

_shit, please update me_

**julian:  
** will do, bye

_bye_

****

Julian bounced his leg as he sat in the line of traffic.

**[Calling: flower lady]**

He swallowed as the phone rang.

"Shit, Hyacinth. Answer." He muttered.

" **Hyacinth here. Sadly, I couldn't make it to the phone. Leave a message at the beep and have a great day.** "

He hung up and quickly called her again.

" **Hyacinth here. Sadly, I couldn't make it to the phone. Leave a message at the beep and have a great day.** "

Again.

" **Hyacinth here. Sadly, I couldn't make it to the phone. Leave a mess** -"

Again.

" **Hyacinth here** -"

Again.

Again.

Again.

****

He ran out of his car, not even bothering to properly park it.

He looked through his key ring and opened the front door.

"Hyacinth!" He called, no answer.

"Hyacinth!" He jogged to her room, but she wasn't in there.

He cracked open the bathroom door. 

"Fuck." He said under his breath as he sat down next to her.

She was silently sobbing as she sat against the wall.

"Everything?" He quietly asked and she just nodded her head.

"Ok, c'mere." He said as he stood up and picked her up.

He carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed.

After tucking her in he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head, "Go to sleep, I'll be here later today, ok?"

She nodded her head.

****

 **julian:  
** shes fine, sleeping rn, was sobbing when i found her, but she should be better.

but u should probably call her later, ik it cheers her up

_ok, thank you, and sirius says hi_

**julian:  
** tell him i say hi ;)

_will do_

****

**hi**

**pirate moony:  
** _hey, howre you feeling?_

**could be a lot better**

**pirate moony:  
** _you didnt go to school?_

**howd u know**

**pirate moony:  
** _julian. texted him when you didnt answer_

**you care that much huh?**

**pirate moony:  
** _of course i do_

**ok**

**pirate moony:  
** _hey? whats up?_

**nothing**

**pirate moony:  
** _hyacinth_

**everything**

**literally everything**

**and talking abt my dad last night just**

**it was a lot**

**pirate moony:  
** _shit_

_im sorry_

_that was my fault_

**no, it wasnt**

**you didnt push me**

**i promise it wasnt your fault**

**i chose to answer**

**pirate moony:  
** _ok_

**also spoons**

**low**

**im tired**

**i miss you**

**im sad**

**pirate moony:  
** _i miss you too_

_like a lot_

**i miss your lips :(**

**pirate moony:  
** _HAHASBSJ_

_me too :/_

**also your hugs.**

**i really miss your hugs**

**a lot**

**a lot a lot**

**remus?**

**pirate moony:  
** _sorry, just. i miss you too._

**im sorry**

**pirate moony:  
** _for what?_

**for everything that im going to put you through**

**pirate moony:  
** _what do you mean?_

**i mean i have depression and anxiety and ptsd and adhd. i have so many mental**   
**issues and i have trust issues and commitment issues and a victim complex, and im**   
**trying to fix all these thing. make it so i can be a normal person but i cant and its hard**   
**because i have almost no spoons left remus and it seems like nothing has been replenishing them**   
**i mean i know weve only been back for two days but it feels like im in a spoon deficit. i feel**   
**like shit every second. i have all these issues and i just. im sorry that im telling you now.**   
**i shouldve told you earlier, way before this, i put on a front remus. i pretended that i was ok**   
**and that these things werent bothering me and like they werent eating me inside out but they**   
**are and i cant take care of myself and being long distance makes everything harder and im sorry**   
**for that and im sorry that this relationship is going to be hell for you, but i promise im trying**   
**my best to make it easier and im sorry youre going to have to go through me, and i understand**   
**at any moment in time if you want to end communication**

**remus?**

**shit**

**ok**

**i guess thats that**

**pirate moony:  
** _no! im typing, just wait!_

_hyacinth, ive only known you for a few months but in those few months i have completely fallen for you_   
_theres a lot of things i dont know about you. theres a lot of things you dont know about me. i dont care_   
_that you have mental issues, you are who you are, and i love you for who you are. I see you for you, yes_   
_its inconvenient you have mental issues, but i have my own issues. We all do. Relationships are about_   
_learning how to love someone else and learning how to support them. And i will learn how to support you_   
_but only if you let me in._

****

Hyacinth read the text over and over and over.

****

**you love me?**

**pirate moony:  
** yeah

**i have to go**

**pirate moony:  
** hyacinth, dont

**remus, i have to go. bye**

****

She felt like she couldn't breathe. How was she supposed to commit to loving him back?

Committing was hard. Committing to school, committing to hanging out, committing to talking, committing to _love_ someone?

Did she love him?

Did he really love her?

Was he lying?

How could he love her?

He had to be lying.

What even was love?

Was it just infatuation?

Feelings are hard because she's never loved someone before.

What is love?

She asked herself over and over and over, but she never found an answer.

Was love when he texted her, and she would immediately smile, or when she craved to hug him, or when she wished their conversations could go on for hours, or when she longed for his presence, even his silence was loud enough for her? Was that love?

Was it when she felt an ache in her heart when he spoke, but not a bad ache, the kind of ache that made it feel fuzzy and tight like it would explode from happiness?

Many people would probably answer with a curt, _yes_. But she answered with a no because that's scary. Love is scary. Love is scary because you could fall out of love at any second, or maybe not. Maybe it takes time to fall out of love. It's scary that you could pour all your love into somebody, and then they could fall out of love. Because when you witness heartbreak, you stop believing in love. You stop believing that somebody could possibly love you forever and that you could do the same. Love is scary because Hyacinth loved her father, and he abused her. 

What even was love?

She pulled out the eggs and the sugar and cocoa powder. She turned on the coffee machine and measured the flower. She poured the oil and milk and mixed everything. She poured the batter into pans and let them bake.

She stood at the stove as she mixed water and sugar and raspberries. She added lemon juice and cornstarch, stirring until it boiled. 

She let it cool, and she sat in silence.

Love.

Love.

What the hell is love?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the harsh ringing of the egg timer. She pulled the cakes out of the oven and took out her phone.

* * *

**[Calling: Jasmine]**

"Dude, it's too early."

" **He said he loves me.** "

"...Remus?"

" **Yeah.** "

"Oh..."

" **What do I do?** "

"Do you love him back?"

" **How did you know you loved Kait?** "

"Every time she talked, it was like she was the only person in the world. I longed to be with her all the time, and she never failed to make me smile. Well, actually, that's not true. People aren't perfect, Hycie, remember that. He will probably hurt you at some point, but never like dad. If he ever becomes like dad-"

" **Leave. I know.** "

"Ok, good. She makes me feel safe and loved. Like when dad made you feel loved, you know how that felt, right? You remember?"

" **Yeah.** "

"Like that, does he make you feel like that?"

" **Yeah.** "

"Then, I would say you were in love."

" **What if I stop? Or he stops? Or he's lying? What if-** "

"Hyacinth, there are a million 'what ifs', it's scary, but you just have to go in blind and hope for the best. You love him, and he says he loves you, but if you ever doubt that, you say something-advocate for yourself. Ok?"

" **Ok.** "

"Now tell that Brit you love him too, ok?"

" **Ok. Bye** "

* * *

A million thoughts raced through Remus's head. 

Did she not love him?

Was this it?

Was she leaving?

Why didn't she love him?

His phone buzzed.

 **jameson:  
** you good man?

_yeah, just things_

**jameson:  
** like?

 _hyacint_ h

 **jameson:  
** whats wrong

_just, nothing_

**jameson:  
** mate

_nothing, james_

_drop it_

**jameson:  
** ok, but let me know if you need to talk

_i will_

****

The next hour, Remus was tense and on edge. Every time his phone buzzed he immediately checked it, never being the person he needed it to be. Until lunch.

**button:  
[Attachment: 1 Audio file]**

" ** **Hey, we've never done this. Funny, because I really like your voice. ... I'm sorry for not answering. I'm also sorry for being a pain and probably freaking you out. I figured I'd send you this because, well... because it's easier just to talk. Writing is hard sometimes, don't have the spoons for it. I love you, Remus. I think I do. I know that's not the answer you're looking for, but it's the best I can do right now. Look, emotions are hard. I've never been in love with someone, and I think I'm in love with you, but I'm also really fucking scared. I'm really fucking scared because I've never said it before, I've never felt it before, I've never even thought about it before. But I think I love you. And I'm sorry, the best I can say right now is 'I think' and not 'I do' but, it's all I can manage. My emotions are all weird and scary, and I hate them sometimes, but all I know is you make me happy in a way nobody else ever has. I really like you, and I miss you a lot, and I wish you didn't live so fucking far away because all I want is to feel your arms around me again, and I can't right now, and that's really all I need. So, there. I said it, and I'm going to send this to you, and I might not answer you for a little, sorry for that. I just- this is a lot for me. I'm anxious about it all, and- yeah. Ok, goodbye. I think I love you.**** "

_take as much time to answer as you need._

_im glad this is happening, love is scary, and i get it. something you need to know though  
is im not going to be in a relationship where you are flakey and weird about your emotions,  
i cant do that. for myself, its not healthy. if you cant fully commit, i cant either. im by no mens saying  
you have to tell me youre in love with me right now, im just saying i cant have a half assed  
relationship. _ _i love you, but i cant do that to myself._

* * *

Day 107

It was raining out, not uncommon for California in April. Hyacinth wrapped the scarf around her neck a little tighter as she walked into her fifth period.

"Who's R.J.?" Her friend, Jenni, asked.

"Remus. My boyfriend."

"Cinth, you've got a boyfriend?" Jenni's face had a gaping smile, Hyacinth's didn't.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Dunno, we had a talk the other day about things and I haven't checked his text to me."

"Well, just talk to him."

"Jenni, I can't without looking at the text. He lives in the U.K. Look, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Ok." Jenni said, obviously sad at her friend's gloomy state.

"If you ever need to talk about it, though, know where to find me."

Hyacinth smiled a little, "Of course."

****

_im dying_

_its been a week_

**jameson:  
** im sure itll be fine

 **padsy wadsy:  
** she said she loves you

_she said she thinks she does_

**jameson:  
** thats better than nothing

_what if this is her way of breaking it off_

**pete:  
** It's not, Remus. 

**padsy wadsy:  
** yeah, agree with wormy

 **jameson:  
** ^^

_thanks guys_

**padsy wadsy:  
** we all luv u babe xx

 **pete:  
** xoxoxo

 **jameson:  
** <333

_gay_

**padsy wadsy:  
** no u

_no, u_

**padsy wadsy:  
** yeah i know, remember when we fucked, remus?

 **jameson:  
** uncalled for in the gc sirius

 **pete:  
** So out of pocket

_yeah, sirius, did not need that rn_

**padsy wadsy:  
** sorry not sorry xx

_k then..._

_gonna go back to worrying, but not as much now_

**jameson:  
** k

 **pete:  
** Have fun!

 **padsy wadsy:  
** loser

_thx padsy_

**padsy wadsy:  
** xx kissies xx

****

**i love you.**

**for real**

**i lvoe you, remus**

**pirate moony:  
** _im not quite sure what lvoe is, but thanks?_

**i hate you**

**you know what i mean dummy**

**pirate moony:  
** _dummy? how /dare/ you!_

**eh, tell it like i see it**

**also i have the banquet today**

**and everyone keeps asking who padfoot is**

**'cause the cast**

**pirate moony:  
** _LMFAOOOO_

_what r u saying_

**i keep telling ppl its a dog i met, who knows how to use a pen**

**pirate moony:  
** _dog?_

**sirius reminds me of a dog, but also the nickname, i kind of figured**

**also also sirius is part of canis major**

**pirate moony:  
** _spot on actually_

**when do i get to learn the origins of the nicknames**

**pirate moony:  
** _maybe in a little_

_not right now though, maybe after we both graduate, who knows_

**cool**

**pirate moony:  
** _how u feeling abt the banquet_

**idk**

**julians gonna be there, obviously, so thatll be better**

**i think im gonna talk to him**

**pirate moony:  
** _rlly?_

**yeah, maybe. ill let you know**

**pirate moony:  
** _do you have a fancy banquet outfit?_

**yeah, actually**

**pirate moony:  
** _what is it?_

**tight dress, long slit, low back**

**pirate moony:  
** _breathing: erratic_

_heart rate: increasing_

_youre gonna look: very hot_

****

 **pete:  
** HES BLUSHING SHE SAID SOMETHING WHAT IS IT

_SHUT UP_

**jameson:  
** WHAT IS IT

_NOTHING_

**jameson:  
** WHAT IS IT

 _DRESS_

**The Devishly Handsome Sirius Black:  
** WHAT?

SHES WEARING A DRESS?

_YEAH THAT_

_OK BYE GOTTA KEEP TXTING_

****

**be quiet.**

**pirate moony:  
** _NO_

_sorry, didnt mean for the caps_

**jsgsjdhadfse**

**pirate moony:  
** _i will not be quiet, cause u will look hot_

_wish i was there so i could be like, "yeah, this is my partner, theyre hot asf!!!!!!!"_

**you flatter me too much**

**i am /not/ hot**

**pirate moony:  
** _uhhh, sorry but my eyes beg to differ_

**my eyes beg to differ to your eyess begging to differing**

**pirate moony:  
** _so articulate button_

**thanks moonbeam**

**pirate moony:  
** _but my eyes beg to your eyess begging to differing to my eyess begging to differing_

**ok im stopping this before it goes on too long, but i assure you, im correct.**

**pirate moony:  
** _hold on_

****

_moonshine added hyacinth☺︎ to 'The Fartrauders'_

**poopy pants prongs:**  
remus, whod you add?

who is this?

this doesnt even look like a number from here

bingo!!!!!

its button

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
what am i doing here**

**what the fuck is /the fartrauders/ remus?**

**poopy pants prongs:**  
ok, first, hi, im james

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
ah! prongs! the one whos dating lily!**

**stinky pants prongs:**  
YEAH!!!!!

have u met lily?

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
no**

**poopy pants prongs:**  
you should, shes great

were great

i love her

**rat boy:  
** Nobody cares

Hi, Peter here.

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
ah, wormtail.**

**ok, so, remus, what am i doing here**

i dont get a hello :(

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
hello sirius :D**

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tell julian i say hi

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
im not with him, u just text him**

good idea

**moonshine:**   
_boys, were here to settle something_

what?

**moonshine:**   
_is hyacinth hot, wormy ur exempt from this question cuse youve never seen her_

**rat boy:  
** Cool, but from the way you say it yes

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
wait, how would james know either?**

**moonshine:**   
_remember ur spotify..._

_i kind of had them look_

_because ur very pretty_

**poopy pants prongs:**  
its actually because he was blushing a lot and we made him tell us why

**hyacinth ☺︎:  
AWWWWWWW**

**remus u sap**

**moonshine:**   
_yeah, yeah, whatever james sirius answer the question_

**poopy pants prongs:**  
yeah

UH YUHHHHHHHHH. LIKE YUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**moonshine:**   
_thanks for the enthusiasm, sirius_

_so, its settled then_

**hyacinth☺︎:  
yeah whatever, nice to meet u james and peter :)**

**stinky pants prongs:  
** bye!

**rat boy:  
** Bye!

_hyacinth☺︎ has left 'The Fartrauders'_

****

**ffs remus, bombarding me like that**

**pirate moony:  
** _u needed to know the truth!!!!!_

_also i want dress pics >:(_

**youll get them, dw dw**

**pirate moony:  
** _:D_

**[Attachment: 2 Images]**

**pirate moony:  
** _SOIFSLFIDJNSDASMDKALDSNLNKFJJWSSJNFJKNDFOA_

_I THINK I LITERALLY JUST FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE FOR A SEC_

_HOLY SHIT HYACINTH_

_OH MY GOD_

_OH MY GOD_

_OIHNYMKSEWGODS_

_U LOOKSO FHHTEINAKWDN_

_ffs hyacinth everyones gonna wanna get ur number_

_i dont blame them_

**you are flattering me too much remus**

**pirate moony:  
** _NO U LOOK SO HOT_

**no i dont be quiet**

**pirate moony:  
** _no u be quiet you look amazing!!!!_

_i will go feral if u say something else bad about you appearance_

**havent u already gone feral**

**pirate moony:  
** _ill go even more so_

**how**

**pirate moony:  
** _i will_

**i look ugly**

**pirate moony:  
** _GRRRRRRR GRRRRRRRRRR_

_see? feral_

**i like it**

**SIT!**

**STAY!**

**pirate moony:  
** _i think youve confused me for padsy_

**ah, i might have**

**pirate moony:  
** _so, onto a more serious topic_

**yes?**

**pirate moony:  
** _your dad?_

**ughhhhhhhhhhhh**

**pirate moony:  
** _solid response_

**i might just say thanks to him for the text idk**

**but i have to go now, ill let you know how it goes**

**love you**

**pirate moony:  
** _love you too_

**< 3**

**pirate moony:  
** _< 3_

****

**silver fox hath been spotted**

**pirate moony:  
** _im sorry, did you call your /own father/ a silver fox_

**look, remus, i know my father is an objectively attractive man**

**doesnt mean i find him hot**

**and hes got the sliver/gray hair**

**but his name is jeff and im sensing the silver fox things gonna make u uncomfy, so jeff**

**jeff hath been spotted**

**pirate moony:  
** _theres a lot to unpack there, but ok, jeff hath been spotted_

**and jeff is taking to ROY!!!**

**I MISS ROY!!!!!**

**pirate moony:  
** _who is roy_

**roy is a bald man my father is friends with, theres this amusement park nearby and he took me**   
**on this free drop ride, im sure i have more memories with him but thats the most prominent**

**pirate moony:  
** _cool_

_is julian getting an award?_

_just wondering, since hes there_

**yeah, first in his division too**

**pirate moony:  
** _wow, top racers_

**shut up**

**but yeah**

**i think this is my seventh year getting first**

**julians ninth i believe**

**pirate moony:  
** _wow_

**yeah not a big deal**

**pirate moony:  
** _NOT A BIG DEAL?!?!?!?_

_wait, ur dad didnt congratulate u last year?_

**he was in the hospital last year**

**had a heart attack**

**so...**

**pirate moony:  
** _shit_

**yeah**

**pirate moony:  
** _fun!_

**fun!!**

**shit, i have to go give my speech**

**pirate moony:  
** _speech?!?!?!?_

**yes, speech. here ill text it to you**

**hey! im hyacinth west, as many of you already know. I mean, I'm not even sure why I have to**   
**give a speech, ive been doing it for seven years, but here we are. i love riding, i always have**   
**and its an honor to have met so many amazing racers, and gone up against so many amazing**   
**racers, and id like to say a big thank to aaron who has helped me with getting my bike in order**   
**when i break it all the time, speaking of which i need a new fender. also big thanks to mr. taylor**   
**for flying out here to meet me, you are one of my biggest inspirations and it means so much.**   
**finally, id like to congratulate samantha and roxanne for second and third, both amazing girls**   
**ive grown up racing and competing with, and both lovely young women. thank you, again, for this**   
**award. have a good evening**

**pirate moony:  
** _*applause*_

_someone flew out to meet you?_

**yeah**

**pirate moony:  
** _why do you say that like its the most normal thing_

**u flew out to meet me ;)**

**pirate moony:  
** _thats true_

_but this is a pro?_

**yes! he is a pro and ive been dying to meet him for years and i finally got to tonight and**   
**i was trying my hardest not to fangirl, but i did get a jersey signed so.......**

**pretty fucking cool**

**pirate moony:  
** _yeah, seems like it_

_did u talk to ur dad?_

**no, ive been texting u**

**but i will**

**once speeches r over**

**pirate moony:  
** _ok lmk how it goes!_

**i will!**

****

**he said he was proud of me**

**pirate moony:  
** _is that good or bad_

**idk remus**

**telling me 'im proud of you' is a /very/ dangerous game**

**pirate moony:  
** _why_

**it makes me feel either terrible or amazing**

**pirate moony:  
** _and this time..._

**great, but terrible**

**pirate moony:  
** _why dont u elaborate_

**it feels great cause: yay!!!! hes proud of me!!!!!**

**it feels terrible cause: why is he not always proud of me!!!!! am i that bad of a**   
**daughter!!!!!!!!!!! what did i do wrong to disappoint both of my parents so!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pirate moony:  
** _oh..._

**yeah, so...**

**pirate moony:  
** _well, ur parents kind of seem like they suck, just a third opinion_

**no, they do. i know that**

**but u should go to bed, have u been up this whole time?**

**pirate moony:  
** _yes_

_for support_

**youre cute, but go to sleep, you only have two hours before classes start**

**pirate moony:  
** _youre cute, knowing when classes start_

**whatever**

**goodnight remus**

**pirate moony:  
** _goodnight hyacinth, love you x_

**love you**

* * *

Day 108

**tor bear:**

cinth

cinth cinth

bo binth

banana fana fo finth

fe fi mo minth

cinth

**tori, pleasure**

**tor bear:**  
ok, two things

**yes, go ahead**

**tor bear:**  
how was meeting british boy?????

havent asked cuz i can tell ur spoons have been low

but now they seems to be back up a little???

**yes. remus is wonderful, great, amazing, i love him a lot**

**tor bear:**  
well, im glad, and i know u dont care ab it but as far as looks?

**TORI HE IS A LOOKER ALL RIGHT. OH WOW IS HE A LOOKER LIKE VERY MUCH LANKY**   
**BOY, VERY MUCH FLOOPY SANDY HAIR, VERY MUCH SCARS HES GOT SCARS ON HIS**   
**FACE TORI SCARS ON HIS FACE!!!!! VERY MUCH PRETTY AMBER EYES, VERY MUCH SWEATER**   
**WEARING VERY MUCH NICE BONE STRUCTURE VERY MUCH VERY ATTRACTIVE**

**VERY MUCH VERY ATTRACTIVE**

**ok, theres my little schpiel**

**tor bear:**  
ok, wow, well im glad

**whats the second question**

**tor bear:**  
u wanna go stargazing? like old times

HAH I SOUND SO STUPID

and like im trying to get back together with you

formers correct, latters not

but theres a meteor shower tonight

**YES!!**

**tor bear:**  
is remus ok with us being friends?

**i havent told him**

**should i?**

**tor bear:**  
probably

**cool. but if hes not cool with it, that might b a problem, not gonna**   
**let him limit who im friends with**

**tor bear:**  
good

were too close

and u know too much abt me

**ditto babe**

**tor bear:**  
ok lmk!

**will do!**

****

**remus, i have something to tell you**

**pirate moony:  
** _ya_

**shit, i forgot its like 2 there, sorry**

**pirate moony:  
** _dont be, go on_

**i dated one of my best friends last year, her names tori, shes one of**   
**my closest friends and i dont have any feelings towards her, but i just**   
**thought i should tell u**

**pirate moony:  
** _k, np, just like me and pads?_

**yeah**

**pirate moony:  
** _k cool. gn button_

**goodnight moonpie**

****

**eveyrthings chill, forgot hes practically in the same situation**

**tor bear:**  
rlly?

**yeah, kid julians talking to**

**tor bear:**  
really?

**yeah**

**funny, apparently me and sirius are parallels**

**and after talking a little, i kind of see it**

**tor bear:**  
hm, well is that surprising considering julian had the biggest crush on you like  
ever in the entire world

**he did not, it was small**

**tor bear:**  
no it wasnt?????

**yes, it was only like a month**

**tor bear:**  
A MONTH????????

TRY A YEAR BABE

**A YEAR??????**

**tor bear:**  
YES I HAD TO LSITEN TO HIM TALK AND TALK AND TALK

**what???????????**

****

**JULIAN NOAH SMITH**

**julia(n) roberts:  
** yes?

**A YEAR, YOU LIKED ME FOR A YEAR AND SAID IT WAS ONLY A MONTH?**

**julia(n) roberts:**  
maybe...

why?

**came up with tor**

**julia(n) roberts:**  
is that... and issue?

**no, u got sirius now**

**julia(n) roberts:**  
then why were u so aggressive, jesus woman

**felt like it**

**but, stupid question**

**very stupid question**

**julia(n) roberts:**  
youre going to ask me if i still do

**yes...**

**julia(n) roberts:**  
not a stupid question, i will admit we do act probably a little closer than friends  
should, but that was a year ago. im over it, now were just best friends thats all

**great**

**julia(n) roberts:**  
great

* * *

Day 109

_[Attatchemnt: 1 Audio File]_

_"Hellooooooooo party person! Darling, I am very drunk right now! WOOOHOOOOOO to alcohol! Also full disclosure, i /did/ just kiss someone, /but/ it was Sirius, and it was just a peck on the lips, and it was because spin the bottle, because we're eighteen and still playing spin the bottle, but then after i kissed Sirius i was like oh hah maybe i should not be doing this because i have a partner who i very much love a lot. I also have a very important thing to tell you, we've only technically been dating for like two weeks, but it feels like we've been dating for at least two months. So here goes nothing, I am a wizard. Like I can do magic Hyacinth, I have a wand and a book that says potions because I brew potions in potions class and that's why my chemistry had a question mark at the end of it because I have no idea anything about muggle school. I also had to look up what a pHD is, because how the heck was I supposed to know? I don't know, but I do now. But I go to school for wizards called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, isn't that loopy? This also explains the whole Merlin situation. Because Merlin is like God for wizards, and I am a Gryffindor so I also say things like 'Thank Godrick' So, conclusion, I'm a wizard."_

****

It simply must have been a joke.

A _wizard_?

How in the hell does that even work, a _wizard_?

****

**a wizard?**

**remus answer me**

**remus**

**remus**

**remus**

**oh my god**

* * *

**[Calling: pirate moony]**

" _Hi, it's Remus, sorry but I'm unable to answer right now. Please leave a message at the tone."_

****

Hyacinth didn't have time to think about it, she had to get to calc., she also had bigger things on her mind.

* * *

Day 110

Remus woke up with a splitting pain in his head, and no recollection of the night before. He slowly sat up with his eyelids still glued shut. "Shit." He murmured as he stood up. 

He went to the restroom to freshen up a little, alert his senses, then he picked up his phone.

And then he listened to the audio message he sent.

And then his heart dropped.

**[Incoming FaceTime: pirate moony]**

" **Hello.** " Hyacinth said as she answered.

_"Hey, so-"_

" **About last night. What the hell are you- what? A wizard? Are you pulling a prank on me, or are you being serious?** "

_"Look, you're not really supposed to know about this, at all, and it's hard because- well there's a spell we could use to make you forget, but you are in a different country, and so you can't tell anyone."_

" **Deal.** "

_"Really? You're not going to tell anyone that your boyfriend and everyone he knows is a wizard."_

" **No.** "

_"Not even Julian?"_

" **Not even Julian. But late night thought**."

_"What is it?"_

" **How'd your make out sesh. with Sirius go?** "

_Remus rolled his eyes, "'Twasn't a /make out sesh./ just a peck on the lips. Or did you not hear to audio message?"_

" **Oh I heard it alright, wizard boy. OH WIZARD MOONY! OH MY GOD IM A GENIUS!** "

_"Whatever, how're things with your mum?"_

" **She's still not talking to me. I get the sense she knows I'm still talking to internet boy.** "

_"Ah that blasted internet boy, sounds like a real wanker."_

" **The lingo. /Astute/. Maybe I should try talking to her again.** "

_"Maybe. Does she know about Yale?"_

" **Ha! No. I should probably tell her**."

_"Yeah, probably. Isn't that a big deal?"_

**"It's a huge deal.** "

_"So, you're gonna tell her?"_

" **Yes. I will tell her.** "

The phone was taken from Remus.

"Hi!"

" **Hello Sirius, how are you?** "

"Oh I have a terrible headache right now, but I had a topic of discussion."

" **Go for it.** "

"So, ducks. How do we feel about them?"

Hyacinth began to laugh, " **Ducks? Like the bird?** "

"Is there any other kind of duck?"

" **Just double checking. Um, I love ducks. They're so silly with their little feet and how they waddle around everywhere.** "

"And how they go quack, right?"

" **Yes, and they taste good.** "

"Duck is delectable. Also, how did your meet up with Sam go? I never got to ask."

" **Oh, terrible. He tried to kiss me!** "

"He didn't!"

" **Yes! And Remus was there and I kissed him after and then Sam was like 'oh why are you kissing him, you're way too pretty' and so I had to be like, 'um, too pretty for you' so yeah.** "

"Damn shawty."

" **I know shawty. Sometimes men be wilding.** "

"Sometimes men do in fact be wilding, but in a bad way."

" **So, I just have to ask.** "

"Yes?"

" **You're /all/ wizards?** "

"Remus, you- you told?"

" _It slipped out in an audio message last night!_ "

"Yes, we're all wizards."

" **Wow. I'm, I'm still having a little bit of... trouble wrapping my head around this, but here we are. My boyfriend is a wizard.** "

"And so are all of his friends!"

" **And so are all of his friends.** "

" _Can I talk to them now, or has this become Hyacinth Sirius bonding time?_ "

"Ughhhh, fine. Bye Hyacinth."

" **Bye Sirius!** "

" _What time is it there?_ "

" **Six.** "

" _Have you been up this whole time?_ "

" **No. I have a cake to decorate, gotta get up early.** "

" _Ohhh, what kind of cake?_ "

" **CF, RYB, Nil Buttercream NC, Assorted Sprinkles, rainbow border.** "

" _I'm sorry, what?_ "

" **Shit, sorry. Colorful funfetti, one red layer, yellow layer, and blue layer. Vanilla buttercream, no coloring. Assorted sprinkles on top with a rainbow icing border.** "

" _Oh sounds fun!_ "

" **Should be, but I'll let you get to it seeing as I have to use the mixer and I don't think you wanna hear that for hours. Bye wizard moons.** "

" _Bye button._ "

****

**mom said "i am very proud of you hunny, and i am so happy youre getting to go**   
**to one of your dream colleges. And I'm sorry for acting so childish since you got back**   
**and in general about this boy, i can tell you really like him."**

**wizard moony:  
** _she did??!?!?!?_

**no**

**so said, "well, i expect no less." nothing about you**

**wizard moony:  
** _oh my god your mother is one cold woman_

**she can be if she wants**

**motherly love <33333**

**wizard moony:  
** _hah!_

_you and sirius /are/ similar, we had this exact convo not that long ago_

**fs in the chat for my boy sirius**

**mommy issues are the worst**

**imo worse than daddy issues**

**actually thats not true there are major cons on both sides**

**wizard moony:  
** _like what?_

**i think my favorite that ive accumulated from both of them is my distrust of the words**   
**'i love you', this may be a touchy subject considering the other day /but/ they were thrown**   
**around all the time after heavy abuse and manipulation to regain trust because thats what**   
**theyre supposed to do. theyre supposed to love u but not in the way they do**

**so theres that**

**and then for the daddy issues my top contender is: objectifying myself for male validation !!!!!!!!!!**

**also being scared of middle aged white men!!!!**

**for the mommy issues: thinking everything my fault all the time and overthinking every interaction with**   
**everyone i ever meet**

**^^ but that also partly has to do with my RSD**

**wizard moony:  
** _RSD?_

**rejection sensitive dysphoria- adhd thing**

**wizard moony:  
** _wow, you do have a lot of issues. but i promise i wont leave because of them. no matter how hard it_  
 _is, well work through it. i promise_

**pinky promise?**

**wizard moony:  
** _pinky promise_

**ok. goodnight. i love you**

**wizard moony:  
** _i love you too, truly x_

**< 3**

**wizard moony:  
** _< 3 _

* * *

Day 111

**i love you**

**wizard moony:  
** _i love you too dingus_

**:(**

**wizard moony:  
** _ok, /darling/_

**sorry heads imploding bc u just called me darling again**

**wizard moony:  
** _goodnight darling_

**akdjhfsbsajdhjkshdfkjahsdkjfhajkdfjhadkjshfakjsdhfaskjddfhsjdhfjs**

**going to go scream into my pillow bc that so aksjnfdosdjksjdalsKDAHJFLA**

**wizard moony:  
** _whatever you need darling, talk later_

**PLEASE JESUS OH MY GOODNESS**

* * *

Day 113

**would you be fine meeting tori, she really wants to say hi**

**wizard moony:  
** _uhhh, yeah, call me in five._

* * *

**[Calling: wizard moony]**

"hyacinth, madame vous en voudrai t pour ce genre de langage." An unrecognized voice - presumably tori - came through.

She must have not noticed Remus had answered.

" **Je pourrrais me déguiser si je dois avoir à nouveau un "tête-à** **-tête" avec elle à propos de mon prix de français.** "

She said she failed French, yet here she was speaking it properly? 

Sirius chuckled at what she said.

"Tu as du platine bébé, bien sûr qu'elle allait te parler."

" **Et me demander de parler à la classe? l'enfer pas de Tor- oh Remus!** "

His mouth was stuck open.

" **Remus?** "

" _/Hi/ um, I thought you didn't know French?_ "

" **Oh, I do. I also didn't quite fail, I got a low C, but besides the point. Tori!** "

A beautiful girl with curly hair was brought onto screen, "Hiya! I'm Tori, one of Cinthie's best friends."

"Hi."

Meeting someone over the FaceTime was exceptionally awkward.

"Is Julian there?" Sirius's voice came through.

" **Hi Sirius! And yes, handing you to him right now.** "

Sirius and Julian talked for a little and Remus could distantly hear Hyacinth and Tori talking.

> "You were right. He is attractive." Tori said in a hushed voice
> 
> **"He is. By the way Remus, I know you can hear us!** "

Remus went a little red.

" **Ay, give it back. Julian say bye to your lover.** "

"He's not my lover. But, bye Sirius."

"Bye Julian. Bye button!"

" **Bye Sirius.** "

****

" **Ok, nobody can hear you now.** " She said, after putting her headphones in.

" _You speak /French/?_ "

" **Oui.** "

" _Oh my goodness._ "

" **I was gonna say something else but I forgot.** "

" _Classic biological female with ADHD._ "

" **You did research? Remus you're so sweet.** "

" _I figured, and I'm getting way ahead of myself, but if we ever... I don't know, like, lived together, I should try to figure out some things. To make life easier_."

" **Awww, well that's adorable, but sadly I don't think we'll be living together anytime soon. Unless you moved out to the states, 'cause Yale... Do you even go to college?** "

" _No, there's no more formal education after this, but there is like job prep and such._ "

" **Oh, cool.** "

" _Yeah. What do you have for lunch?_ "

" **I usually don't eat lunch. Or breakfast. Just a snack when I get home and dinner, sometimes.** "

" _That's extremely unhealthy._ "

" **Eh. I don't think I've been eating all three meals for like seven years.** "

" _Hyacinth, that's so bad for you._ "

" **Again, eh.** "

" _No, not /eh/ you need to be eating at least two meals a day. /At least/._ "

" **Remus, it's fin- oh bonjour madame, comment vas-tu?** "

" **Oui, oui! Je vais très bien!** "

" **J'ai cours d'angalis apres ça, avec Madame Silver**."

 **"Au revoir Madame! Sorry about that.** "

"So, why exactly did you say you couldn't speak French. Still confused about that."

" **I can't, well I can, but not super well**."

"What was that!"

" **That's something you learn in like French one**."

" _But you can still speak French._ "

" **Not very well.** "

" _My ears beg to differ. Also, Sirius says you got a French award?_ "

" **Sirius knows French?** "

" _Yeah._ "

" **Hm. Well, yes, I did. We take a national French test and I got platinum, which is like the highest one, or whatever. It's not a big deal.** "

" _You sell yourself so short._ "

" **I do not.** "

" _Oh yeah, got top racer in my division seven years in a row and got one of the higest scores on a /national/ French test. No big deal._ "

" **It's not.** "

" _it kind of is, but you think whatever_."

" **Sounds like a good plan, I've gotta go, though, English class time.** "

" _Bye!_ "

" **Bye!** "

* * *

Day 115

**wizard moony:  
** _u wanna call?_

_miss ur voice_

**spoons :(**

**wizard moony:  
** _ok, get some rest darling_

_:)_

**will do**

* * *

Day 119

**wizard moony:  
** _how are you doing?_

**not good**

**wizard moony:  
** _do you wana talk about it?_

**no**

**wizard moony:  
** _ok_

_if you ever want to, just let me know_

**i love you**

**wizard moony:  
** _i love you too_

* * *

Day 120

**wizard moony:  
** _hey darling, just wanted to text and say good morning and i hope you_  
 _have a good day today._

**i love you**

* * *

Day 126

**i love you. i love you so much**

**wizard moony:  
** _i love you too. i am so incredibly happy youre in my life_

_thank you for being in my life_

**i owe my life to you, remus**

**wizard moony:  
** _hyacinth, talk to me. whats wrong_

**i got into a fight with my mom**

**i dont think i can live here anymore**

**its so hard remus**

**everythings so hard**

**wizard moony:  
** _ok, can you take a deep breath for me, please. I dont think things are going to get_  
 _resolved tonight, but can you please take some deep breaths and drink some water?_

_i need you taking care of yourself right now, as much as you can_

_i can listen if you want, talk to me_

**i just feel like everything my fault. i feel like im blaming all my issues on my mom and i**   
**should take responsibility for them and im making her miserable and she would be better**   
**off without me and i dont know what to do**

**everything hurts remus**

**wizard moony:  
** _ok_

_its going to be ok. im here. not physically, but im here for you hyacinth. i care so much about_   
_you. dont listen to your mum. youre not making her miserable, and if you are thats her fault_   
_not yours. i love you._

**can i call you?**

**wizard moony:  
** _of course_

* * *

**[FaceTime Call: wizard moony]**

"Can **you read me a story? Until I fall asleep?** "

" _Yeah. Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. I pondered deeply, then, over the adventures of the jungle. And after some work with a colored pencil I succeeded in making my first drawing. My Drawing Number One. I showed my masterpiece to the grown-ups, and asked them whether the drawing frightened them. But they answered: "Frighten? Why should any one be frightened by a hat?" My drawing was not a picture of a hat. It was a picture of a boa constrictor digesting an elephant. But since the grown-ups were not able to understand it, I made another drawing: I drew the inside of a boa constrictor, so that the grown-ups could see it clearly. They always need to have things explained. I showed my masterpiece to the grown-ups, and asked them whether the drawing frightened them. But they answered: "Frighten? Why should any one be frightened by a hat?" My drawing was not a picture of a hat. It was a picture of a boa constrictor digesting an elephant. But since the grown-ups were not able to understand it, I made another drawing: I drew the inside of a boa constrictor, so that the grown-ups could see it clearly. They always need to have things explained. The grown-ups' response, this time, was to advise me to lay aside my drawings of boa constrictors, whether from the inside or the outside, and devote myself instead to geography, history, arithmetic, and grammar. That is why, at the age of six, I gave up what might have been a magnificent career as a painter. I had been disheartened by the failure of my Drawing Number One and my Drawing Number Two. Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them. So then I chose another profession, and learned to pilot airplanes. I have flown a little over all parts of the world; and it is true that geography has been very useful to me. At a glance I can distinguish China from Arizona. If one gets lost in the night, such knowledge is valuable. In the course of this life I have had a great many encounters with a great many people who have been concerned with matters of consequence. I have lived a great deal among grown-ups. I have seen them intimately, close at hand. And that hasn't much improved my opinion of them. Whenever I met one of them who seemed to me at all clear-sighted, I tried the experiment of showing him my Drawing Number One, which I have always kept. I would try to find out, so, if this was a person of true understanding. But, whoever it was, he, or she, would always say: "That is a hat." Then I would never talk to that person about boa constrictors, or primeval forests, or stars. I would bring myself down to his level. I would talk to him about bridge, and golf, and politics, and neckties. And the grown-up would be greatly pleased to have met such a sensible man._

 _Goodnight Hycainth._ "

* * *

Day 127

**wizard moony:  
** _howre you feeling_

**im alive**

**wizard moony:  
** _well, thats good for starters._

**wish i didnt wake up today**

**i wanna go back to bed**

**sleep is better**

**not as tired**

**not as sad**

**wizard moony:  
** _then go back to sleep_

**i cant**

**wizard moony:  
** _why_

**i have things to do**

**wizard moony:  
** _like what_

**im supposed to hang out with trevor and tyler today**

**wizard moony:  
** _tell them you cant_

**i need to**

**wizard moony:  
** _why_

**because its rude to cancel plans**

**wizard moony:  
** _not when you want to go to bed because you cant be awake right now_

**you think?**

**wizard moony:  
** _yes, just let them know_

_if they get upset, they dont care_

_about you_

**ok**

**ill txt them**

**wizard moony:  
** _ok, then go back to bed, ok?_

**ok**

**goodnight**

**wizard moony:  
** _goodnight_

* * *

Day 128

**IM GETTING MY SEPTUM PIERCED**

**wizard moony:  
** _OH MY GOD_

**WHAT?**

**wizard moony:  
** _JUST_

_UM_

_YES_

IM SO EXCITED

**MY MOMS GOING TO BE FURIOUS!!!!!!**

**wizard moony:  
** _WHY?_

**SHE HATES ANY PIERCINGS BESIDES FIRSTS**

**wizard moony:  
** _REALLY?_

**YEAH**

**she says its "gross"**

**so nturally, I got my helix and then my tongue**

**wizard moony:  
** _YOUR TONGUE IS PIERCIED?!?!??!?!?_

**yes...**

**did you...**

**not...**

**notice?**

**wizard moony:  
** _no_

**do you have an issue with it**

**wizard moony:  
** _i cannot stress this enough, no, i do not_

**u find it hot dont u**

**wizard moony:  
** _of course i do hyacinth_

**and septums dont you**

**wizard moony:  
** _oF COURSE I DO_

_also,,,,,, hows the wrist?_

**getting the cast off in two weeks!!!!!**

**wizard moony:  
** _yay!!!!!_

_although i kind of think its a statement piece_

_the hot pink_

_with the one (1) signature_

_that says 'padfoot'_

_and you tell people its from a dog that can use a pen_

**i think so, but alas it has to come off at some point**

**wizard moony:  
** _that it does_

_but youre feeling better? i sense_

**yes, this whole 'sneaking behind my moms back with julian to get**   
**my nose piercied' things got me pretty hyped**

**wizard moony:  
** _julian getting a piercing too?_

**no, its just im not 18 yet**

**wizard moony:  
** _oh i forgot abt that_

_ur not 18_

**im not. so im not legal**

**wizard moony:  
** _in what way?????_

**wdym? in sex way**

**????????**

**wizard moony:  
** _no_

_?????_

**yes age of consent is 18**

**wizard moony:  
** _really???_

**yes**

**what is it there?**

**wizard moony:  
** _16_

**OH**

**really?**

**wizard moony:  
** _yeah_

**hm**

**you learn something new everyday**

**wizard moony:  
** _but ur still having sex tsk tsk_

**AY not anymore**

**but yeah, obviously**

**wizard moony:  
** _well obviously ur not having sex now_

_i think id cry if so_

**youd cry?**

**not hate me forever?**

**wizard moony:  
** _oh, probably that too_

_but first id cry_

_:,(_

_thats what id look like_

**well good thing im never gonna do it**

**i dont think id be able to handle seeing you so wrecked**

**wizard moony:  
** _rock bottom is what id hit_

**youd hit rick bottom while id just be hitting it**

**wizard moony:  
** _not a joking time, hyacinth_

_im in a very dark place rn_

_thinking abt this_

**youre so dramatic**

**wizard moony:  
** _i might be turning into sirius a tad_

**thats concerning**

**wizard moony:  
** _it is_

**ok, gtg**

**wizard moony:  
** _have fun!!!_

****

**My mom is pissed**

**Like SO incredibly mad at me**

uh oh

**She said i look like a cow**

**Now, I'm not if that was her truing to get me to develop an ed (again) or**   
**if it was because of the nose piercing, or both**

your mom sounds like a horrible person

**She is!!!!**

**And that's the sad thing**

what?

**That she's the better parent**

really???

**Yeah!**

**My dad was way worse, so imagine him**

**And then imagine them in a family dynamic**

*shivering for effect*

**as you should be doing**

shiver me timbers

**back to a pirate?**

i never stopped, you just figured out i was a wizard

**ok bye i have to shower**

you need to stop telling me that

**why?**

because

then my imagination is like. lets immagine things!

**HAH**

**ok, bye**

**shower time**

**🧖‍♀️ <\-- me rn😫**

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA bye!

* * *

Day 130

**what if i set everything on fire?**

**wizard moony:  
** _no_

_what if you didnt_

**but,,,,, fire**

**wizard moony:  
** _but,,,,, going to jail because you comitted arson_

**you bring up a good point, but have you considered this one: fire**

**wizard moony:  
** _but have you considered you wouldnt be able to text me in jail_

**i would if i got someone to smuggle a phone in**

**do you think i wouldnt be able to do good in jail?**

**i could survive?**

**wizard moony:  
** _yeah youd smile at everyone and become everyones friends_

_and somehow smuggle your cookies in_

**exactly**

**do you think being nice gets you anywhere in prison**

**wizard moony:  
** _i would think so_

_idk_

**did you know ive been detained**

**wizard moony:  
** _WHJAT??????_

**yeah**

**wizard moony:  
** _why?_

**i cussed out a police officer**

**wizard moony:  
** _why?_

**one: i fucking hate the police**   
**two: i got pulled over for "being on my phone" when i didnt even have it**   
**with me. and then he was staring at me really weirdly. i was in /minimal/**   
**clothing because i was getting fast food so i just got int the car in my pjs**   
**which is like shorts and a thin tanktop and then was like ok in n out, here**   
**i come!!!!**

**and then i got pulled over and had the police officer stare at me weird**

**so i was like fuck you, you have no reason to be pulling me over right**   
**now and stop staring at me you fucking creep. you shouldnt be a police officer**   
**if youre gonna be a child predator**

**and then he got really mad at me and detained me**

**my mom was not pleased**

**wizard moony:  
** _wow_

_your country sucks_

**it does**

**a lot**

**and t*ump is not helping**

**i could rant about him for hours**

**wizard moony:  
** _im sure he sounds terrible, from what ive heard_

**how often do you keep up with american non-wizard politics**

**wizard moony:  
** _not much, but my moms not a wizard and ive heard her talk abt it before_

_even though shes welsh_

**YOURE WELSH?!?!?"?}!!**

**wizard moony:  
** _yeah..._

**THATS WHAT YOUR ACCENT IS. ITS A MIX OF WELSH AND LIKE PROPER BRITISH ISNT IT**

**IVE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT**

**wizard moony:  
** _yeah because i had a heavy welsh accent and then it kind of has not been so prominent_  
 _as ive gotten older_

**i like your accent**

**its really attractive**

**wizard moony:  
** _i like your accent_

**my accent sounds like every other american accent**

**wizard moony:  
** _well, i like your voice_

**topic change cause, how the hell do you accept compliments!?**

**ive been meaning to ask u this question for awhile**

**wizard moony:  
** _youre proposing, arent you?_

_oh my god a million times yes!_

_ill tell mum to get the suit from the cleaners._

**you really are spending too much time with sirius i think**

**wizard moony:  
** _yeah, i am, continue on_

**what sport do you all play?**

**you mentioned it in the texts u sent me at the ward**

**but never said what sport**

**is it soccer?**

sorry /football/

 **wizard moony:  
** _no, its called quidditch_

_and it involves flying on a broomstick_

**PH MU GOD**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**wizard moony:  
** _one time i commentated a match_

_minnie didnt like it_

_she thought i was trustworthy_

_i swore_

_a lot_

**jalkjndlskjdnakskasn**

**oh god my grandmas visiting**

**oh god why**

**why is she here**

**wizard moony:  
** _is your grandma a hell spawn too?_

**no, not at all, well kind of**

**shes just very guilt trippy**

**but other than that, no**

**oh she likes my septum**

**HA TAKE THAT MOM**

**FUCK YOU NANA LIKES ME SEPTUM!!!!!**

**wizard moony:  
** _you call her nana?_

_how cute!_

**shut up**

**wizard moony:  
** _im being genuine!!!!!_

**ok, ok, i need to go**

**socialize with nana!**

**wizard moony:  
** _have fun_

**will not, but thanks**

**wizard moony:  
** _hah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i start putting summaries?
> 
> if anyones actually reading this LMAO


End file.
